Can Love Triumph All?
by Revolutionaries14
Summary: Part three of my Care Bears series, with Nathan back and Swift heart traumatized the care bears and cousins try to make head or tails of the situation. Mean while Innocent heart nearly nags Gentle and Bright heart to start her training for caring missions. Reviews are always welcome.
1. Learning of a Secret

Swift Heart just stood there sweating and nearly crying before she ran off. Proud Heart and Take Care were right behind her.

Grumpy looked at Champ who shrugged. Champ sighed and said "Come on dude." And the two walked off.

* * *

Swift Heart pushed open the door and lay down on the couch and began sobbing.

Proud Heart walked in and saw her and said "Oh honey." And gave her a hug which she gladly returned.

Take Care walked in too and closed the door behind her then locked it.

Swift Heart keep crying saying "I'm sorry, I'm sorry."

With Proud Heart rubbing her back saying "You got nothing to apologize for its okay shhh."

Swift Heart tried to pull it together and said "Oh man this is bad isn't it."

Take Care shook her head and said "Not at all. You'll be fine."

Swift Heart chuckled and said "Don't lie to me. I know it's bad."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Well it could have been worse."

Swift Heart sighed and said "What do I do?"

Proud Heart shrugged and looked at Take Care who said "Get away?"

Now they both were looking at her and Swift Heart said "What?"

Take Care nodded and said "Well you just got married right? Go on a honeymoon."

Proud Heart nodded and said "She has a point."

Swift Heart wasn't so sure "Well, it sounds good but how can I relax when he who shall not be named is in the back of my head?"

Take Care thought about it and said "Distract your mind."

Now Proud Heart was confused "Distract her mind? How?"

Take Care sighed and sat down in a chair and said "It's very simple just try to take your mind off the world."

Swift Heart shrugged "Guess it might work but what if Grumpy...tries something?"

Proud Heart asked her "Well, what are the chances of that?"

Swift Heart made a face and said "Well, I may or may not have..."

Take Care raised an eyebrow and said "Have?"

Swift Heart took a deep breath and said "Told him we should try for kids?"

Proud Heart smacked her forehead and said "Oh that's a problem."

Take Care nodded and said "Though after that, I think he knows to give you some space."

Swift Heart sighed and said "Alright now for the hard part. Finding him."

The other two nodded and Proud Heart said "Well come on."

Then there was a knock on the door which Take Care answered "Hel.."

She stopped when she saw Grumpy with flowers "Hey Take Care can I go into my own house?"

She nodded and said "Of course, of course." And he walked in.

When Swift Heart saw him she gave him a hug and said "I'm sorry."

He chuckled and said "It's alright, I got you these."

And he handed her some Tulips which she nearly squealed over "Still a gentleman to the end."

He laughed and she smiled "I'm gonna find a vase."

He nodded and she ran off.

Once she was gone he looked at the other two and said "So, what wrong with her?"

Take Care looked at Proud Heart who shrugged and said "No clue."

He raised an eyebrow but before he could press Swift Heart was back rather giddy. She smiled and said "Say Grumpy?"

He looked at her and said "Yes?"

She smiled and said "Why don't we take a little vacation?"

He looked up at the ceiling and said "I guess that'd be nice."

She smiled and gave him a hug.

Take Care bumped Proud Heart and the two left...

* * *

Once out of the house Proud Heart ran into Loyal who looked like not too pleased. "Proud Heart there you are!"

She rolled her eyes and said "Hi Loyal."

He crossed his arms and said "What?"

She shook her head and said "Nothing, let's go."

Loyal nodded and took her hand as the two walked away from a confused Take Care. Once out of Take Care sight Loyal stopped and said "Why do you have to run off all the time!?"

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Because it's fun! Why do you think?"

He pointed a finger at her and said "Don't, Proud Heart I get worried sick when you're gone."

She sighed and said "I know it's just...I'm not exactly gonna be able to go on adventures pretty soon and before I become bed ridden I would like some excitement."

Loyal ran his hand down his face and said "Proud, you're walking for two please I beg you if your gonna run off let me be with you!"

She sighed and said "Okay, okay."

She smiled at him and said "I'm kinda tired wanna head home?"

He nodded and the two left again...

* * *

Noble Heart and True Heart couldn't make heads or tails of the situation "Noble it's nothing I'm telling you!"

He shook his head and said "Nobody shoves someone like that for nothing."

He put air quotes around "Nothing" she sighed and said "She's probably just stressed and us barging in won't help."

He shook his head and said "Alright, now what?"

She shrugged "No idea."

He sighed and said "What time is it?"

She looked at her watch and said "Around Noon."

He nodded and said "Lunch?"

She nodded "Lunch."

And the two walked off...

* * *

Everyone left the wedding area pretty much as soon as Grumpy and Swift Heart did. Except for Gentle Heart and Bright Heart who were deciding on what to do. "Gentle Heart I don't wanna to home!"

Gentle Heart threw her hands up and down to her side and said "Well, I do please Bright Heart?"

He sighed and said "Don't you wanna get something to eat first?"

She shook her head and said "Well, we can eat at home."

He shook his head and said "Fine, fine come on."

And he took her hand while she blushed slightly.

As the two walked they bumped into Innocent Heart who smiled and said "Hey guys!"

They smiled and said "Hey, Innocent."

Gentle Heart said "What's up?"

She shrugged "Nothing, just wanted to ask if you guys were free?"

Bright Heart looked at Gentle who shrugged and said "I don't see why we wouldn't be."

Innocent smiled again and said "Great um can I bother you two to start my Caring mission practice?"

Bright Heart said "No problem."

Gentle nodded and Innocent nearly squealed but held it together "Great!"

Gentle smiled and said "Come on we are gonna get some lunch first."

She nodded and followed the two...

* * *

Nathan was in a bit of shock unable to process what he had just saw. He shook his head and said "Talk about a weird wedding."

When he felt a hand on his shoulder and he jumped. "Geez Nathan relax."

It was Grams with her friendly smile.

"Grams! Don't do that." He said holding onto his heart and breathing heavily.

She rolled her eyes and said "Oh dear calm down."

He caught his breath and said "What do you need?"

She smiled again and said "Just checking up on you."

He chuckled and said "Checking up on me? More like trying to give me a heart attack."

She laughed and said "Well how you feeling? Besides the obvious."

He shook his head and said "Fine, I feel fine thank you."

She looked at him with sad eyes and said "Nathan when are you going back to Vitolinè?"

He looked at her and said "Soon, soon Grams."

She tilted her head and said "How soon?"

He shrugged "Today, tomorrow. One of the two."

She nodded and said "Just make sure you say bye to everyone."

He nodded and said "I will, how are Hugs and Tugs?"

She smiled and said "I'll show you."

And the two walked off...


	2. A Vacation

After a few hours...

Grumpy and Swift Heart were packing up their clothes.

They had decided to go to Germany. "Think I'm gonna need a swim suit Grumpy?" She said holding one up.

He looked at it and said "I don't see why not."

She smiled and said "Yeah, hey Grumpy..."

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "With the whole wedding thing I..."

He put a finger on her lips and said "No need it's okay, obviously something happened that you're not ready to talk about and I can live with that. But when I do find out who or what caused it I'm gonna..." He stopped and said "Well, needless to say they won't like me too much."

She smirked and said "Fair enough. You know I do love you right?"

He smiled and said "Of course I do."

She sighed in relief and he put his hand on her face and he said "You're gonna be fine okay? Now let's finish packing."

She nodded and the two kept packing...

* * *

Meanwhile Gentle Heart, Bright Heart, and Innocent were enjoying some lunch at Bright Heart's house when Innocent asked "Say by any chance have either of you two talked to Brave Heart?"

They shook their head and Gentle Heart asked "Why?"

She blushed a little and said "Oh no reason just though I'd ask."

Bright Heart wasn't convinced and said "Innocent something going on?"

She shook her head and said "No, not at all."

Gentle Heart too was suspicious and asked "What is it?"

Innocent sighed and said "Okay so maybe I'm kinda worried about him."

Gentle smiled and said "Oh I see well I do know he has been in hiding." She put air quotes around the world "hiding."

Innocent shrugged and said "I feel kinda bad for him you know?"

Bright Heart nodded and said "Most of us do however some of the girls are kinda P.O.'d about what he did."

Innocent was confused and asked "What'd he do?"

Gentle Heart gave Bright Heart a look and he sighed and said "Nothing, nothing."

Innocent knew better and said "If it's nothing then why don't you tell me?"

Bright Heart looked at Gentle who moved her head in Innocent's direction and he sighed again. "He asked Cozy Heart, you've met Cozy Heart right?"

Innocent nodded

Gentle Heart continued "Anyways he asked her to the dance we had just something to relax with and then he met you and well..."

He trailed off but Innocent got the message and said "Gotcha."

Gentle shrugged and said "Guys right?"

Innocent Heart made a face and said "Right."

Bright Heart laughed and said "Gentle Heart you know you need me."

She chuckled and said "Yeah or I'd kill you." As she patted his chest. He rolled his eyes and said "Oh lucky me!"

Innocent laughed But her mind was elsewhere _"I wonder what he's doing..."_ She thought...

* * *

Brave Heart had fallen into a little depressed state. He was blaming himself for everything and his punishment for it? Not seeing Innocent.

"Oh man." He said as he checked the time

"One 'o clock? Grrrreat." He said and had a little chuckle he rolled out of bed and took a quick shower then threw on some old clothes and went down stairs.

He opened his fridge and sighed "No! Outta milk!"

He sighed and closed the fridge and rubbed his sleepy eyes. He then looked outside and saw no one and he conjured up a cloud car and hopped in and drove to Earth.

As he landed he looked around again and walked in the man at the cash register recognized him and said "Sup Brave?"

Brave Heart smiled and waved while he said "Nothing just need some milk aisle six right?"

The man nodded and said "You sure your okay man? You look kinda down."

Brave Heart gave him a smile and said "Yeah, yeah just tired had a late night."

The man nodded and Brave Heart handed him the milk and the man rang it up and handed it back to him.

"How much?" Brave Heart asked.

The man waved a hand and said "On the house."

Brave Heart smiled and walked out a bit happier.

* * *

Grams and Nathan were walking into Grams house when Hugs and Tugs appeared, apparently very giddy to see Nathan "Hey guys."

They smiled and said "Hi Nathan!"

Nathan looked at Grams who shrugged "They wanna hang out with you today."

Nathan shrugged and said "Why not."

Hugs and Tugs cheered and Nathan asked "What do you two wanna do?"

Tugs said "Can we go to a carnival!?"

Nathan looked at Grams who said "I don't see why not."

Again Hugs and Tugs cheered and Nathan smiled and said "You wanna drop them off or can I use my portal powers?"

Grams made a face and said "Your call."

Nathan nodded and waved his hand and a portal opened with a carnival on the other side Hugs and Tugs ran for it and jumped through Nathan was about to follow when Grams said "Nathan?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She looked around and said "Where exactly did you learn to use those portals?"

Nathan got a pale look on his face and said "Andrew, cursed be his name, apparently has the ability to give me all his portal-ling abilities." She nodded, not one hundred percent convinced but willing to accept it.

"Okay just curious is all." Nathan smiled and said "See yeah later Grams."

Grams smiled back and said "See yeah." And Nathan vanished...

* * *

Proud Heart and Loyal had only a small lunch so they finished quickly and we're outside on their porch watching the sky.

"You okay?" Loyal asked genuinely curious.

Proud Heart smiled "Fine Loyal you worry too much."

He chuckled and said "Maybe I do but for a good cause."

She laughed and said "Yeah the baby will surely understand that."

He smiled at her again and said "You know we should think of a name?"

She nodded and said "Shoot."

He thought for a moment then said "Resilient Heart?"

She shook her head "Nah, I like Stubborn Heart."

He looked at her "Stubborn?"

She nodded and said "It's a pretty name!"

He held his hands up and said "Alright, alright sounds fair enough."

She smirked and said "I knew you'd crack."

He rolled his eyes and said sarcastically "Like an egg."

And went back to looking at the sky...

* * *

Swift Heart and Grumpy had finished packing but were going over a list to make sure they had everything. "Sunscreen?"

Grumpy asked not really knowing why they'd need it but Swift Heart was very pre-cautious

"Check."

She said with a smile "Money?"

She looked around and said "Check."

He smiled and said "That's everything."

She looked at him and said "You sure?"

He nodded and said "Double."

She smiled again and said "Well then let's roll."

He nodded and grabbed two of the three bags.

As he threw the bag in the back he turned around to see Swift Heart right there he jumped and said "Ah, I mean, hi sweetie you okay?"

She smirked and took his hand and said "Fine, just...Grumpy...I have something to tell you..."

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She began to breath irregularly. "I...a...I um..." She fought back tears and said "Never mind drop it."

He smiled and said "You sure you're okay?"

She nodded and gave him a peck on the cheek and hopped in the car and yelled "Let's roll!"

He shrugged and hopped in. "Alright, to Germany we go."

And they took off.

* * *

As Nathan, Hugs, and Tugs arrived at the carnival they noticed the bright flashy lights and gawked at them in astonishment.

Nathan shook his head and said "So what do you guys wanna do first?"

They shrugged and Tugs said "Can we go down that slide!"

Nathan shrugged and said "Why not?"

And they walked over to a giant slide a few feet away...

* * *

Innocent had gone outside with Bright Heart who had set up a target for her to practice her stare.

He was telling her how to stand "...Okay so spread your feet take a deep breath and let your feelings flow through."

She nodded and did what he had just told her closed her eyes and hoped it would go well.

She let her feelings of love and care loose and felt something weird in her stomach and opened her eyes and saw a beam of light travel and hit the target.

She cheered and said "Awesome!"

Bright heart smirked a little and said "Not too shabby could work on your aim a bit but very good."

Innocent heart smirked and said "Alright attempt number two." And she took aim...

* * *

Proud heart and Loyal heart had gone back inside and were chit chatting.

"Proud heart please tell me!" She crossed her arms and said "No you gotta guess."

He gave her puppy dog eyes and said "Pleaseeeeeee!"

She made a face and said "Fine! It's a boy dog."

Loyal smiled and said "Really!"

She grumbled and said "Yeah, yeah Take Care said there were some early test that aren't one hundred percent accurate but we're about fifty, fourty percent."

He still was smiling when he said "I'm still happy!"

She rolled her eyes and patted his cheek lightly and said "Of course you are."

He tickled her and she squealed. "Ah Loyal, Loyal!"

He laughed and said "Tell me your happy."

She kept laughing and said "Okay, okay I'm happy!"

He gave her one more smile and said "I love you." She smiled back and said "I love you too." And the two shared a kiss...

* * *

Brave heart returned home and locked the door and threw his keys aside and sighed "Well, breakfast time."

Then he looked at the clock and said "Or lunch."

And sat down to eat his cereal.

He was chewing when he thought he heard a knock he listened for a moment then there was another knock and he got up and looked through his peek hole to see who it was...


	3. The Return of a Friend

Disclamer: I do not own Crusader kings two however these characters belong to me.

* * *

Two brothers by the names of Mracos and Fedinno were poised to seize two separate thrones, while Mracos, the elder of the two, would reign in the west and north. His brother Fedinno would reign in the east and south of their father's empire.

Their father had managed to carve out an empire that stretched from Spain to Russia, Britannia to the Arabian peninsula. But now the emperor was old and ill he had fought and reigned for well over sixty years and now it was time for the lord to steal his last breath. Fedinno had always been a shy, cynical child but as he get older he had been charitable, and kind. While his gregarious and brave brother had grown to be cruel and naive. Fedinno had been by his father's bedside while his brother plotted to kill the two of them.

As the emperor was near death he turned to his son and spoke three words. "Take my throne." Before his eyes shut for the last time.

Fedinno called for the priest and healer as his mother mourned at the side of the dead emperor. Suddenly two guard walked in swords drawn and announced "Fedinno de Res-cloth by order of the emperor Mracos you are here by under arrest!"

Fedinno drew his sword and grabbed his mother one guard went to strike but missed and Fedinno cut him down before knocking out his fellow soldier. Fedinno and his mother managed to head capture and escaped into the country side. Once there Fedinno sent a message to his close friend Renaddo who had been courtier in his father's court to round up his men and march south to govern his lands.

Fedinno told his mother to say that she was kidnapped by him and to stay close to his wicked brother. His mother agreed and Fedinno rode off to gather his stationed army. It wasn't long till he arrived at his army's camp and roused his men for the long march south. Fedinno then received words that Renaddo's men were waiting. As the two armies joined up they quickly escaped to the southern part of Alexandria which Fedinno quickly named his capital and all land south of Italy his.

Over the next week, Fedinno would then quickly distributed land and a court before calling for his generals. Fedinno had few good generals as for most were taught in the north. Fedinno's general Tiberis volunteered to lead the army in Greece while his other general Gustorl would lead in Spain. Fedinno would lead in Alexandria and all African and Middle Eastern provinces. His generals set out and he finally had a chance to relax. He surrounded himself with women and concubines. The next day Fedinno received a letter from his brother. It read.

"Dearest brother,

May tumors rot your living body!

This is a formal deceleration of WAR!"

Fedinno ordered the letter to be burned as he began to think. Fedinno slammed his fist on his throne and shouted "If it's a war he wants, then a war he shall have!" Fedinno then stood and stormed out of the palace.

He quickly jumped on a horse and rode out to the nearest military post. He ordered all levies to be raised and to meet in the city of Jerusalem before he put on his armor and talking his own men...

* * *

Little did Fedinno know his brother Mracos had already had men on the border who quickly pooled into Spain, Italy, and Greece. As they began to lay siege to Constantinople, Athens, Salmonella, Rome, and even the papacy itself.

Mracos however was not on the front line but rather indulging on spoils and seducing women. However soon a rather large group if barbarians had arrived on his far northern border and he had called their chief to a meeting. As they both sat in a small hut the lesser identified himself as Ølanës and all his people wanted was land. Mracos, despite being a naive man knew when and were to make friends.

He offered Ølanës a chance for land and plunder. "My dearest friend, there is plenty of land for your people. However you must take it, but I will help you."

Ølanës leaned in and listened. "Continue."

Mracos then stated "My dearest brother, a man by the name of Fedinno has land, help me take his throne and you may have all of southern Spain. But you must fight with my soldiers and you must remain under my rule after the war is over deal?"

Ølanës smiled and said "Deal." And the two shook hands.

Mracos with his vanguard quickly rode back to his palace. Once inside several female servants came out and helped him take off his armor and he then went into his throne room.

Once inside he saw his queen the young Faline. Faline was the sister to King Phiales a vassal of Fedinno. Mracos said "Aww, theirs my lovely queen."

Faline turned her back on him and said "How did your negotiations go?"

Mracos went up behind her and said "Perfect, how about we retire to our chambers."

He then placed a hand on her chest before she stepped forward and said "No, a few peasants are here apparently one stole the others grain and they need a judge."

She then stepped away but Mracos grabbed her arm and said "I will deal with this. You get ready for me."

Faline took a deep breath and walked back to her chambers. Mracos sighed and walked into the room where the two families were arguing and he raised his hands and said "My subjects, please. Calm down."

The two families turned to him and he said "Bring me your eldest male and we will talk."

Both families nodded and sent forward two men and the three entered the throne room. As they made their way to the room Mracos sat on the throne as the two peasants began to scream details of the case. Mracos sighed and said "You shall be compensated for the grain now leave."

The peasants bowed and walked away but as soon as soon as they turned their back he looked at his guards and slide his thumb across his neck and the guards then proceeded to stab the two peasants...

* * *

Fedinno hadn't been one for marriage, but he had been swayed but his bride to be Selsia. Selsia was very bright and attractive which is how she had gained Fedinno's attention, two days ago. Fedinno however had to fight and win this war for if he didn't he might lose his throne. The first place he started was none other than Rome.

Fedinno's general had assured him they could fight back the invaders but they needed supplies from northern Italy desperately. Fedinno landed in Sicily before marching north. Within a week they arrived in Rome to find Mracos' armies ravaging the land. Fedinno over come with rage ordered the organized army to destroy the invaders.

Fedinno's men had the advantage of being organized and properly trained. They march in rank in a sloppy but effective Roman formation. As they cut down enemy soldiers they soon saw Mracos' general rally the men and form their own formation.

Out numbered Fedinno needed a new plan. He looked at the terrain and decide that to beat these enemies he was gonna have to encircle and smash them. Fedinno gave strict and simple orders.

He strengthened the men on the flanks and weakened his center while ordering cavalry divisions around and behind the enemy formation. Mracos' arrogant general took the bait and charged the center.

But at the last minute Fedinno's cavalry smashed into their rear and the center was reinforced before it and the flanks charged smashing and killing anyone who stood in their way. Fedinno then rode triumphantly into the imperial city. Fortunately the city walls had only been damaged and most civilians had survived.

Fedinno ordered his men to assist any and all villagers while hunted down any traitors. It wasn't long until Fedinno found Mracos' generals hidden in local church and all were captured along with over five hundred troops.

Fedinno realized that if he wanted to win he's need more men and there was only one man who could help him. Fedinno went to the Pope who blessed him for saving him and Rome from the savages that had attacked.

Fedinno explained to the Pope what he was asking for and the Pope agreed to help. Fedinno stayed in Rome to a few weeks as sentences and counter attacks were carried out.

Fedinno was low on men, supplies and moral. But soon the Pope granted his request on the horizon stood a massive army of over twenty thousand men stood. Fedinno readied his men for battle but the Pope came out and said the men were his to command.

Fedinno kissed the Pope's robes and thanked him "Deus Vult!"

Pope nodded and said "Now go." Fedinno nodded and quickly rallied his army to march north...


	4. Attempting to Fix Past Mistakes

Tenderheart was at the Star-O-Scope just looking around when he felt a little down. He sighed and turned around and began to walk toward the Hall of Hearts.

Once in the building he closed and locked all the doors and walked into the meeting room where he looked at everyone's seat making sure they all had tomorrow's events that needed to be assessed.

He smiled when they did and he left the room unlocked the doors then was tackled by a happy Harmony "Woah, I mean hi Harmony!"

Harmony smiled and said "That's a reasonable reaction."

He smiled and began to feel better "I'll say."

She gave him a kiss and said "I miss you. A lot."

He smiled and put a hand on her face and said "I know. I do too."

She made a face and said "Tenderheart you promised you'd find more time!"

He nodded and said "I am it just, is a lot harder than I thought. I mean let's face it, if I don't work no one will."

She smiled and said "Alright, alright you made your point so what do we do now?" She shrugged as she said it.

Tenderheart sighed and said "I don't know."

She thought about it and said "We could go dancing."

He gave her a weird look and said "Where?"

She tilted her head toward the middle of the Hall of Hearts. He nodded and said "I see, well shall we?"

She smirked "We shall."

And she took his hand as the two began to dance...

* * *

After a few hours...

Nathan was exhausted however Hugs and Tugs somehow still had enough energy for all of them so he wasn't surprised when they refused to go home. "No! I wanna stay here!"

Complained Tugs with Hugs folding her arms "Yeah!"

Nathan rubbed the bridge of his nose and said "Guy's we've done everything!"

They still didn't want to leave and kept pouting Nathan tried to think of a compromise between all of them but he was stuck, then he thought of it "Okay, then I guess we'll have to see what Grams wants."

That got their attention they knew Grams didn't like them causing trouble.

Tugs looked at Hugs who sighed and said "Fine! Please don't tell Grams!"

Nathan smiled and waved his hand and another portal opened and they all hopped though and were back in Care-a-lot. Hugs and Tugs were mad but Nathan knew they'd get over it. As they walked downstairs Nathan wondered what time it was and hoped it wasn't too late. He checked the clock and said "Phew only seven thirty." And kept walking.

It didn't take long for Grams to notice they were home and smiled as they walked down stairs she said "Oh your back!"

Nathan nodded and said "Yeah I gotta head back home anyway so I brought them back."

She nodded and said to Hugs and Tugs "You guys have fun?"

They nodded with delight and Grams smirked a little and said "Well, thanks again."

Nathan nodded again and said "No problem."

And left the house...

* * *

Brave Heart and Good Luck had left the theater a few hours ago and were discussing the movie "Could have been worse."

Good Luck said Brave Heart shrugged and said "Eh, I say it was good but not memorable."

Good Luck shrugged and said "A lot of people may disagree."

Brave Heart waved him off and said "Oh well, thanks for hanging out today."

Good Luck smiled and said "No problem, you seemed down on your luck so I figured you could use a day out.

Brave Heart nodded and said "Well, I gotta go home see yeah."

Good Luck smiled and waved goodbye which Brave Heart returned and walked outside where he bumped into none the less than Cozy Heart...

* * *

Swift Heart was tossing and turning when she woke up suddenly sweating and breathing heavy she looked around but didn't see Grumpy anywhere. She was in a dazed state but stood up and stretched a little.

She then walked over to the bathroom door and was about to take a quick shower when she heard a knock "Who is it?"

She waited for a reply but didn't hear one. She sighed and went to the door and opened it. "Who...PHIL! Again!"

The Wolf blushed slightly but put his hands up "Swift Heart please listen..."

She was about to close the door when he stuck his foot out and blocked it as he said "If you don't listen then you're gonna suffer for a whole lot longer."

She gave him a look of sadness and said "Phil I, fine what?"

And she opened the door more, slightly. He sighed and said "Listen I swear on my life I would never do something like that in my life, ever! Especially to someone who is nice to me."

Swift Heart blushed but was still angry "Then why did you?"

Phil put his hands up and down and said "Got me, but it's not who I am."

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Goodbye Phil."

And she closed the door.

Phil sighed and went to walk away but bumped into a dark blue bear who didn't look too happy...

* * *

Innocent, Noble Heart, and True Heart had finished up and we're having lemonade when Innocent asked "So True Heart, how's...the thing, I guess, not trying to sound rude!"

She said in a rush hoping she wouldn't bite her neck off. True Heart smirked and said "The thing." She put "Thing" in quotes, "Is doing just fine though it's only been a month I'm kinda used to it."

Noble chuckled and said "I'm sure not." They both looked at him and he said "It was a joke!"

They rolled their eyes and Noble Heart mumbled something incoherent causing them to laugh a little.

As they all chuckled lightly Innocent Heart asked "But I mean aren't you, you know, nervous?"

True Heart looked at her and said "Of course however I know that me being nervous doesn't help anyone."

Innocent made a face and said "Fair enough."

True Heart chuckled and said "Innocent, I raised over twenty cubs I'm pretty sure I can handle one."

Noble coughed and said "WE Raised over twenty cubs and WE can handle one."

True Heart rolled her eyes and said "But of course dear."

Innocent laughed and said "I know it just seems...abnormal yeah know? Guardians of love and caring, pregnant? I mean I get that maybe you'd need a new generation to keep the world from not caring. "

True Heart nodded "That's true however, not all care bears and care cousin are from the immediate Care Bear family."

Innocent was now confused and asked "What do you mean?"

True Heart looked at Noble who nodded and she said "Well, take yourself for example you weren't born in Care-a-lot, or brought here by us, yet you share the same ability as everyone here."

Innocent nodded and said "That's true, but how does that happen?"

Noble decided to take over and said "Well, there are three ways, one your birth parents may have been related to the original parents as the other Care Bears and Care Cousins, two your parents were so loving and caring that when you were born there love was so strong that it made you..."

He thought on the words for a moment "Special."

She nodded and said "What's the third way?"

True Heart took back the reigns and said "Well, the third ways is that you were...chosen, if you would, by the Great Wishing Star to become one of us because of a horrific event that would have made you resentful to the world."

Innocent was confused again and said "What do you mean?"

She sighed and said "Well, it a hard to word. Say there was a cub that's parent were kidnapped for a zoo, or something, that cub would most likely hate the world forever but the Great Wishing Star knows this and decides that cub should use their pain for good rather than evil."

Innocent caught on and said "Alright, I guess that makes sense. But what's to stop that cub from being used for evil?"

True Heart made a face and said "Never has happened but i guess that could happen however the only way for that would be by spell."

Innocent shrugged and said "Okay I get it."

True Heart smiled and said "Phew glad you get it. And if your uncomfortable around me don't worry I won't take it personally."

Innocent shook her head "I'd never be nervous, just seems different."

True Heart and Noble Heart smiled and Innocent said "I gotta go see yeah."

They waved and said "Bye!"

As Noble put an arm around True Heart...

* * *

Grumpy and Phil stood there in an awkward silence for a moment until Grumpy asked "Who are you?"

Phil had no idea what to do he didn't know who this guy was except for him clearly being Swift Heart's husband or Fiancée or whatever! "I'm a...a... Garry?"

Grumpy looked at him funny and said "Okay Garry, I'm Grumpy. What are you doing at my hotel door?"

Phil panicked and tried to think of something and said "Oh this is your door! My mistake I thought this was room 109."

Grumpy got a weird feeling from this and said "Well, it's not this is 107."

Phil nodded and said "I see."

Suddenly the door opened again and Swift Heart saw Phil and was about to say something but noticed Grumpy too and was immediately scared silent.

Phil looked at Swift Heart and was hoping Grumpy would say something. Fortunately he did. "Garry this is my wife Swift Heart."

Phil or "Garry" pretended to just meet her and said "Hello, Swift Heart" and held out a hand for her to shake.

But she couldn't do it and she was beginning to panicked and said "H...hi ...a Garry?"

She said Garry rather awkwardly and she felt a chill and was shaking a little and said "Um, nice to meet you." And her hand began to shake so she held on to it to stop the shaking.

Phil smiled hoping it would help but it just made things more awkward.

Grumpy clapped his hands and said "Well, this is awkward for everyone. Garry I think we got off on the wrong foot why don't you come back for dinner later."

Swift Heart blurted out "No! I mean a I thought we were ummm..."

She leaned in to Grumpy and whispered something that made both of them blush and Grumpy say "Well, um that is true I guess tomorrow?"

Phil smiled and said "You know what this was my mistake."

He put an emphasis on "My mistake"

"It usually doesn't happen. Why don't you come by my place tomorrow instead and I'll cook dinner."

Grumpy nodded and said "Sounds great."

Phil smiled and said "Great, I'm very sorry again. And he looked at Swift Heart and said "VERY! Sorry."

And walked down the hall and turned the corner.

Grumpy looked at Swift Heart and smiled and said "So, can I come back in?" She nodded and the two went back inside...

* * *

Nathan had gone back to the hospital where he had a guest room and he was more than reluctant to use it.

As he laid down in bed he thought _"I'll go back tomorrow then close everything up."_ And he closed his eyes.

But fate would have other plans for Nathan...

* * *

Brave Heart was speechless and had no clue what to do. Cozy Heart was the same and stood there awkwardly.

Fortunately Brave Heart was able to put a few words together "H...hi...a Cozy Heart."

This broke Cozy Heart's silence and she said "Hey, Brave Heart what...um...what's been happening?"

Brave Heart wasn't sure how to word it so he lied "Fine, fine never better!"

She gave a smile but it disappeared quickly and she said "Listen, um Brave Heart..."

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "Look, Brave Heart, about the whole..."

He tilted his head even though he knew what she was about to say as she continued "The whole dance fiasco, I want you to know I forgive you."

He was stunned, he should have been the one begging for forgiveness not be getting it like that! "A... yeah...um, it's my fault all of it and I don't expect you to forgive me, but if you do I can't express how sorry I am about it."

Cozy Heart smiled and said "Friends?"

And stretched out her hand and Brave Heart shook it "Friends." And the two seemed to ease up a little...

* * *

As Tenderheart and Harmony finished up dancing they started laughing and Harmony said "See what I mean? We could do this more often."

He nodded and said "I don't know I mean I love spending time with you but..."

She gave him sad eyes and said "Priorities?"

He nodded "Priorities."

She sighed and said "Well, what would it take for me to become top priority?"

He gave her a look and she shrugged while he smirked "You shouldn't have to do anything."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

He nodded and asked her "Need me to take you home?"

She nodded and he lead her to his cloud car...


	5. A New Start For a New Day

Grumpy and Swift heart went inside and Swift Heart seemed to relax once the door closed.

Grumpy noticed but didn't feel like asking questions about it and said "So, you sleep well?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, yeah fine you?"

He nodded and said "Fine." And gave her a smile that she just couldn't return.

She looked away from him and mutter to herself "Shoot."

Grumpy hated to see her like this so he walked into the kitchen and grabbed a box.

She turned around and saw it and asked "What's that?"

He smiled and said "A little something for you."

She gave him a look but took the box and opened it to find some chocolate in the shape of carrots.

She smirked and said "Oh no my only weaknesses carrots, and chocolate!"

He smiled and gave her a hug which she was able to return with pleasure, but when he tried to break she held on tighter and he wrapped his arms around her again and they stood there embracing each other...

* * *

The very next day...

Proud Heart woke up and looked over at Loyal who was sound asleep and sighed.

She got up and walked downstairs to get something to eat.

She entered the kitchen and began to cook some eggs with a sigh.

She started think about today they all had a meeting today about Innocent heart and Nathan but she wasn't sure about what to say.

She barely knew Innocent and Nathan was giving her mixed signals.

She sighed again while she flipped the eggs.

She stood there silent for a moment before she put the eggs on a plate and began to eat.

As she finished up she put the plate in the sink then took a shower got dressed and went outside for a walk to clear her head.

She was walking along when she heard someone yell "Proud Heart wait up!"

It was Cheer cheery as usual. "Hey Cheer."

Cheer caught her breath and said "Hey! Where'd you guys go? I never had a chance to ask."

Proud heart felt the air sucked from her lungs and couldn't find the words to say. "Well...a...we...a...just went on a caring mission why?"

Cheer gave her a look and said "Because you guys were gone for days and I've gone on plenty of caring missions none of which have been that long."

Proud Heart thought about how to respond to that and said "This one was...unique."

Cheer made a face and said "Unique? How so?"

Proud Heart rolled her hands and said "Unique as in..."

She was at a loss for words and said "Unique as in this person needed a lot more help than we're used to."

Cheer tilted her head and said "Really?"

Proud Heart nodded and Cheer shrugged "Man tough."

Proud Heart rolled her eyes and said "Tell me about it. So what's been happening with you?"

Cheer took a deep breath and said "Well..."

* * *

Gentle Heart woke up at about the same time and was reading a book in her living room when she heard a knock at the door she got up and opened it and said "Hello?"

It was Take Care with a big grin on her face she said "Gentle! Great news!"

Gentle was confused and asked "What?"

Take Care responded with "There's a caring mission and I got picked to go!"

Gentle's eyes widened and she said "Really!? That's great!"

Take Care nodded and said "I know it's been forever since I was picked by myself as opposed to being nearby when one came in."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Yeah, but why are you here then?"

Take Care smirked again and said "Because I wanted to know if you wanted to tag along."

Gentle Heart was a tad bit skeptical but shrugged it off. "Sounds like fun."

Take Care nodded and said "Great! Can we go now or do you need time to get ready?"

Gentle sighed and said "I gotta take a shower."

Take Care nodded and Gentle heart invited her inside...

* * *

Playful Heart was up as well with a mind set on "evil" planning he was looking over some random papers that he had editing this and that when he heard the door open and quickly pulled a blanket over everything.

It was Birthday Bear.

"Hey Playful."

Playful Heart smiled and said "Hey Birthday!"

Birthday spotted the blanket behind Playful's back and grew curious "What's that?"

He said pointing at the plans.

Playful Heart panicked a little and said "Oh nothing just a random blanket!" He said with a nervous laugh.

Birthday Bear shrugged and asked "Okay? Well anyways I was wondering have you seen some of Treat Heart's cake mix? Some of its gone missing and we don't know if we have thieves or if someone borrowed without asking."

He shook his head and said "No, no, not at all."

Birthday squinted at him and Playful began to sweat but fortunately Funshine walked in and almost walked out in the same motion.

Birthday bear turned and saw her and asked "Oh hey Funshine have you seen any cake mix around?"

She shook her head while holding something behind her.

Birthday bear wasn't convinced but didn't have many options left and said "Well, if you guys do please tell me."

They nodded and he went for the door as Funshine nearly fell out of the way.

Both sighed in relief when the door closed and Playful wiped some sweat off his brow and said "That was close."

Funshine nodded and said "Too close." And pulled some cake mix from behind her back.

Playful Heart smiled and said "Atta girl!"

She blushed but said "Easy as pie."

Playful nodded and took the mix and put it in his secret stash while relaxing some more.

Funshine was wearing a new dress on the hopes of getting Playful's attention away from his work and stood there patiently hoping for him to say something.

He turned around and saw her and said "I...wow, um, I mean...New dress?" She blushed again and nodded.

He nodded too and said "Looks nice."

She smiled and said "Thanks, I was wondering though..."

He looked at her as she choked on her woods for a moment and said "I...a...was...wondering...if...you know..."

He tilted his head and she said "I was wondering if we could take a break from all the planning and go out today?"

He smiled at her and said "Sure why not."

She nearly squealed with joy but held it in and he took her hand as the two walked out of the house...

* * *

Nathan woke up with a small headache and moaned about it.

But he still crawled out of bed and took a quick shower.

As he left the bathroom he felt a strange sense behind him so he looked behind him and didn't see anything.

He shrugged and said a loud "Just my imagination."

And got dressed before walking out of the room, as he walked out he still had an eerie feeling but was convinced it was nothing.

He shook his head when suddenly he felt a hand on his mouth and he panicked and tried to bite them but the person let them go and said "That's one way to greet your number one gal."

Nathan would recognized that voice anywhere and turned around to see Zoey smiling.

He could of killed her but instead kissed her with all the passion he could which she returned.

After about a minute they broke for air and Nathan said "What are you doing here?"

She laughed and said "Why not?"

He put his hands on her cheeks and sighed.

She gazed into his eyes and asked "Now I have to know why are you here? I could have sworn you'd would have been back by now."

Nathan tilted his head side to side and said "I kinda got side tracked."

She gave him a face and asked "With..."

He also made a face and said "A wedding."

Zoey looked at him in shear horror and said "You went to a wedding without me!?"

He stuck his hand out and rocked it from side to side saying "Maybe, okay yes, but listen it's not what you would have wanted to see."

She sighed and said "I'll take your word for it. But anyways are you coming back?"

She asked with hope in her eyes.

He sighed and said "Today, I promise."

She raised an eyebrow and he said "Fine! I swear on my life."

She smiled and gave him a kiss and said "Can I get a portal home?"

He nodded and waved his hand and she was gone...

* * *

An hour later...

As Cheer finished up Proud Heart's eyes widened and she said "Well, at least that was the short, I guess, version?"

Cheer blushed and said "Sorry, I'm a bit talkative."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "It's cool. Trust me when Loyal starts it sometimes takes a frying pan for him to stop."

Cheer looked at her with a face of fear and Proud heart said in a "cute" voice "Kidding!"

Cheer sighed till she heard her say "Or not."

But she pretended not to hear it so she decided to ask her "So what's your plan before the meeting?"

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Not too sure actually."

Cheer nodded and said "I see, wanna go to the park?"

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Why not?"

And contoured up a cloud car and said "Hop in I'll drive!"

Proud Heart shrugged and jumped in the passenger seat and Cheer took off...

* * *

Grumpy had gotten up first and knew he needed to do something for her. So he thought about it for a moment then decided that he would take her out for a picnic or something.

So he got up and took a shower threw on some of their clothes that they had brought and left the room making sure to lock the door behind him.

As he left the building he remembered he would probably need his German to English translation book.

But as soon as he arrived back at his door he saw that someone was peeking in...


	6. Am I Seeing Double?

Gentle Heart didn't take long in the shower however she had cooked breakfast for both of them so they had to wait a bit longer.

But they were on their way and Gentle asked "So where is it?"

Take Care looked at the mission details and said "It says it's in an alley?"

Gentle shrugged and said "It could be worse."

Take Care nodded and said "Agreed."

As they neared the alley the signal was coming from Gentle Heart landed the cloud car and hopped out with Take Care as the car disappeared.

The two were just walking when they swore they could hear a girl singing.

_"Lonely I'm so Lonely,_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely, I'm so Lonely_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely."_

Gentle looked at Take Care who just shrugged and said "Lead on."

They both walked down the alley rather nervous.

As they kept walking they heard the same words again

_"Lonely I'm so Lonely,_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely, I'm so Lonely_  
_I have nobody,_  
_For my own_  
_I'm so lonely."_

After a minute or two they found the source a girl with green eyes.

That made Gentle yell "Zoey!?"

* * *

Grumpy had caught none other than "Garry" looking through the peek hole. Grumpy put a hand on his shoulder he jumped and said "AH, Oh hi...a...Grumpy?"

Grumpy's blue eyes seemed to turn red through Phil's eyes as he gulped and said "Just wanted to see if you guys were home and we still had plans for tonight heh heh."

He gave a scared smile which either that he was very angry at him or his explanation satisfied Grumpy's angry as he said "Okay, well, as you can tell we are home and unless you need to make a rain check we're still on for dinner."

Phil smiled and said "Oh okay, cookie?" He asked still trembling slightly.

Grumpy then just noticed the basket Phil was carrying and said "Why not?" and took a cookie from it and bite down on one and nodded and swallowed and said "These are AMAZING!"

Phil smiled and said "Thanks made'em myself."

Grumpy nodded and said "Mind if I steal another?"

Phil shook his head and said "Have the basket just share with Swift Heart is all I ask." and he walked away.

Grumpy just waved him off as he began to eat five more...

* * *

Brave Heart woke up earlier than he usually did which confused him a lot.

He also felt a lot better than he did yesterday which again confused him. "That's really weird." he thought to himself as he got out of bed and took a shower.

After his shower and getting dressed he felt like going for a jog, but toasted some bread and cooked a few eggs and poured some milk.

After he ate breakfast he ran out the door then slowed down to a jogging pace. "Weird I haven't done this in weeks."

As he kept going he started to see some of his friends and he waved at them.

At first they didn't notice then they saw him and waved back but they were confused. Love-A-Lot said "Well, he's...happy?"

Lots-a Heart just shrugged and said "And that's the truth."

Good Luck just shrugged and said "Hey if he's happy again best not to change it."

Brave Heart keep going without a care in the world...

* * *

By now everyone was up and about and Bright Heart was in his workshop tinkering with some gadgets when he heard a knock and got up to answer it.

After looking through the peek hole he opened the door with a smile and said "Hey Innocent whats up?"

Innocent smiled and said "Hey Bright Heart can I talk to you?" he nodded and moved out of the way while opening the door more for her.

He motioned for her to sit down on his couch and asked "What's up?"

She sighed and said "I over heard a meeting is being held today and I was wondering if I could get some of the details on what its about?"

Bright Heart felt a chill go up his spin as he said "Well, a...that's...a...You see... Innocent I can't tell you."

Her eyes widened "Why not!?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "Well, you see..."

She sat there looking at him as if he had just slapped her and he said "It's a...a...look trust me I really can't tell you."

She tilted her head and he said "Look...I..."

She sighed and said "Forget it." and got up to leave.

Bright Heart stood up and yelled "Wait, wait."

Innocent stopped and said "What?"

Bright Heart sighed and said "It's about you and Nathan."

* * *

Loyal had woken up and wasn't surprised not to have found Proud Heart home.

He sighed and decided to head down to Earth for a bit so he hopped in his cloud car and drove down to Earth.

* * *

Gentle Heart was stunned she had met Zoey only once before they went to Vitolinè she'd recognize her anywhere.

Zoey was looking at Gentle with a confused look on her face as she said "Yeah? Where do I know you from?"

Gentle Heart was snapped out of her dazed state and said "I'm a friend of Swift Heart we meet at the book store you work at."

She tilted her head and squinted and said "Oh yeah. What's up?"

Gentle Heart couldn't believe it she had seen Zoey in Vitolinè but now she was here? Impossible! "You...um...haven't...traveled lately have you?"

Zoey mad a face and said "Well, no I've been by myself in town why?"

Gentle Heart didn't know how to ask if she'd been to Vitolinè without sounding crazy so she had to wait. "No reason, so what's on your mind?"

Zoey sighed and looked away from Gentle Heart and said "My boyfriend killed himself, and his best friend is hitting on me, oh and to top it all off everyone thinks I'm crazy."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "So not very well."

Zoey nodded back at her. "So, what's your name? And who's your friend?"

Gentle Heart blushed a little and said "I'm Gentle Heart lamb and that Take Care Bear."

Take Care waved and Zoey waved back. "Pleasures all mine."

Take Care hadn't been one for talking to humans and she had never meet Zoey but she had talked to Nathan so she gave it a shot "So...um why do people think your crazy?"

Take Care wanted to take the words back but it was too late. However the fortunes favor the brave and Zoey said "Well, to sum it up I tried telling them about... you guys. That went over beautiful..."

She said while she rolled her eyes and continued "So after that I could of sworn I was being followed...by something...I don't know what but nobody would believe me after the first thing so I fell into a deep depression that I guess I'm not over but beyond the point."

Both Gentle and Take Care nodded and said "Tough."

Zoey nodded and said "Yeah, also Mason's been hitting on me."

Take Care shook her head and said "That sucks, but eh could be worse."

Zoey looked at her and said "How so?"

Gentle Heart too was curious and Take Care said "He might just be trying to cheer you up I mean he could be calling you ugly, him hitting on you must be his way of telling you he cares."

Zoey's eyes softened a little and she said "That's possible I guess."

Take Care smiled and said "Come on we can talk to him about it."

She smiled and said "Follow me." And that all walked out of the alley together...


	7. Finding a Note

Grumpy went inside their room and put the basket on the table, followed by him checking on Swift Heart, who was still fast asleep. He then grabbed his German to English dictionary and walked to the door.

Putting some paper over the peek hole, he walked out and locked it again. He then left the building and looked for the store he wanted to check out.

A few minutes after Grumpy had left Swift Heart woke up breathing rapidly and sweating a bit. She looked around and remembered where she was and calmed down and muttered "I'm okay, I'm okay."

She sighed and got up and walked over to the kitchen and opened the fridge to find a note and some food.

She grabbed the note and read it out loud. _"Dear Swift Heart I decided to make you some breakfast. I probably won't be back for a few hours so I beg you to stay in the room."_

She sighed and shook her head and decided just to eat. Luckily the food was still warn so she ate right away.

Then she got up and took a shower and threw on some clothes. She wasn't sure what to do so she went back to the kitchen to clean up. When she saw the basket she was suspicious about it and checked it out and saw the cookies.

Taking one she bit it and her eyes widened. She moaned and said "Oh my goodness."

And she grabbed another when she noticed a something white sticking out. She grabbed it and it turned out to be an envelope with the words _"PLEASE READ"_ on it. She was suspicious again but opened it and found a note that made her gasp...

* * *

Wish Bear was walking around Care-a-lot when she bumped into Tenderheart and said "Oh sorry Tenderheart."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "That's okay Wish Bear. What's up?"

Wish Bear thought for a moment then said "Oh nothing unusual, you?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Nothing just out for a walk."

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, we got a meeting today do we not?"

He nodded and said "Yes, yes we do."

Wish nodded and said "I see, and for this meeting does anyone need to be at the Star-O-Scope?"

Tenderheart looked at her and said "Maybe, why do you ask?"

She shrugged and said "Just curious also if someone did need to be at the Star-O-Scope they would need someone to swap with every now and then right?"

Tenderheart was beyond confused but played along "Yeah? I guess, but it shouldn't be that long."

She nodded and said "uh huh. So if a certain bear were to ask if they and someone else could be on Star-O-Scope duty?"

Tenderheart caught up a bit on what she was saying and replied "Wish are you asking if you can have Star-O-Scope duty with someone?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, is that okay?"

Tenderheart sighed and thought about it before saying "I suppose so, but it depends on who else you want to be with you."

Wish Bear knew already who she wanted but pretended to think about it and said "Bedtime?"

Tenderheart gave her a look but shrugged and said "Fine, he'd probably sleep through it all anyways."

She smiled and gave him a hug and said "Thanks."

He hugged her back briefly and said "No problem."

And she ran off as he shook his head...

* * *

Playful Heart wasn't sure about what Funshine would want to do so he thought about it. Funshine looked down at Earth as they approached it when she spotted somewhere she had always wanted to see "Oh Playful can we go to Opéra Royal?"

He looked at her funny and said "The what?"

She gave him a look and said "Its an opera house please!"

He sighed and said "I guess."

And he turned the cloud car to land near the opera house.

As they got out of the car he asked "You know what's playing?"

She thought about it and said "I heard Les Miserables is playing."

He nodded and said "I guess, alright you got money?" He asked sarcastically.

She gave him a look and he said "Kidding!"

She shook her head and said "You're always kidding."

He shrugged and said "Not always."

She smiled at him and said "Oh really?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, I'm serious about this relationship."

And he took her hand making her blush.

He smiled at her as they got to the door and a woman asked "Bonjour Monsieur que sera de trois dollars."

Playful Heart handed the man three dollars and the two went inside...

* * *

After Gentle Heart, Take Care, and Zoey left the alley they had decided to stop by Zoey's house so she could get her phone. As they walked down the road Gentle Heart still couldn't help but wonder how she was here she'd had seen Zoey in Vitolinè but she never had assumed that it was a double, mostly because it seemed insane!

So she had to try to figure out why Zoey was here "So, um Zoey you said you were being followed?"

Zoey looked at her and said "I said I thought I was being followed but everyone thought I was acting crazy again why do you ask?"

Gentle Heart shrugged as of she didn't really know why "Oh I don't know just thought I'd ask."

Zoey smiled which was something she hadn't done in a while.

Take Care didn't know what was bothering Gentle but she wanted to so she tapped Gentle Heart's shoulder behind Zoey's back and gave her a confused look and Gentle Heart mouthed "I'll explain later."

Take Care nodded and Zoey said "Okay this is my house wait here my phone's in my room so I'll be right back."

And she ran inside Take Care took the opportunity and asked Gentle Heart "So, what was up with all of that?"

Gentle Heart sighed and looked inside and didn't see Zoey so she said "Look, have you met Zoey before?"

Take Care thought about it but shook her head and said "Nathan mumbled about her but other than that no."

Gentle sighed and said "Okay so the original group that met Nathan also met his Girlfriend, Zoey, at the school. So when all those people disappeared they went to Vitolinè, you know that, and they ran into, what I'm assuming is a copy of, Zoey and now we ran into her who still thinks Nathan's dead?"

Take Care nodded but both of them tensed when they heard someone say "What do you think?"

* * *

Innocent had a question she badly wanted to ask but was afraid to.

Bright Heart had just told her that there was a meeting about not just for Nathan but HER! She thought she already was accepted by the family.

She fidgeted with her hands as she thought about what to do about it.

As she stood there two curious cubs worried about what was on her mind. "Tugs should we ask?" Hugs asked with a bit of concern in her voice.

Tugs shrugged "I don't know Hugs, but I guess we could try."

She nodded and the two approached Innocent heart and asked "Hi Innocent you okay?"

Innocent looked at the two and smiled while she said "Yeah, I'm fine."

However she underestimated Hugs and Tugs who'd seen their fair share of hurt people and knew she was lying. "Come on Innocent we know something's bothering you."

Innocent sighed and sat down while she asked "Can you two keep a secret?"

They nodded and sat down too. Innocent sighed and said "Okay, so basically there's a meeting today and it's about me and Nathan and I'm worried I'm gonna be voted to leave or something along those lines."

The two gasped and said "Oh no!"

Innocent nodded and suddenly thought of something "Say? How would you two like to help me?"

The two's eyes brightened up and they nodded their heads as she said "Okay, so I can't spy without someone being suspicious about me but if you two were to spy on then they'd just assume your curious about the meeting itself not about what the meeting is about."

They nodded and Tugs said "I guess so."

Hugs nodded in agreement and Innocent finished by saying "So, think you two can handle it?"

They stood up and saluted her and said simultaneously "Yes ma'am!"

She smiled and said "Thanks guys, go on then it should be starting really soon."

And the two cubs ran off toward the Hall of Hearts...

* * *

Swift Heart was caught completely off guard as she kept reading the note she shook her head as she read the last part.

_"So, in conclusion I'm REALLY sorry! Please Swift Heart meet me at the cafe across the street I'll be at a front table."_

She sighed and said "Guess I do owe him a chance to explain."

She walked to the door and grabbed the handle took a deep breath and opened it and she stepped out of the room.

She took another deep breath and walked down the stair and out of the hotel.

She walked to the sidewalk and looked both ways before crossing the street. Spotting the Cafe she gulped as she walked in and looked around.

When she saw someone waving at her she pointed at herself and the person nodded she sighed and walked over and sat down. "Hey, Swift Heart." Said Phil.

But Swift Heart wanted for him to get to the point "Cut the chit chat, what?"

Phil chuckled and said "Straight to the point, I like that. Okay so to sum it up I'm sorry about what happened but I swear on my life I'd never do that!"

Swift Heart raised an eyebrow and said "But you did, so what am I supposed to say, ah well you didn't mean to then go back to my husband and act like nothing happened!?"

He sighed and said "Look, I swear something came over me I don't know what but I swear I'd never do that ever!"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "Phil I'm gonna tell Grumpy."

Phil eyes widened and he said "No, no, no, that's, No! Please!"

She gave him a weird look and said "Why shouldn't I?"

He sighed and said "Because I know I screwed up but I don't need to get beaten up over it."

He gave her puppy eyes but she shook her head and said "Look Phil I can't hide this. I shoved him away at our wedding! Do you know how that feels? To know that the man you love can't even kiss you? Let alone give you a smile without you wanting to vomit?"

Phil started to feel even worse than he did before as he said "Swift Heart , I'll be honest I can't but I can try to help I'd do anything to help, anything!"

Swift Heart looked down and said "You wanna do something?"

He nodded "Yes!"

She looked at him with watery eyes and said "Stop trying to fix your mistake. You screwed up, but I have to live with it."

And she got left Phil there feeling as if his world was shattered...


	8. A Broken and a Fixed Heart

Tenderheart was at the Hall of Hearts waiting for everyone. Treat Heart and Birthday bear were already there so he wasn't alone but the meeting was about to begin and he had less than two percent of the Care Bears and Care Cousins hearing the door open and he turned to see Harmony, Cheer, and Champ arrive "Hey Tenderheart sorry everyone was confused about the time so we told them the correct time they'll be here soon."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Thanks guys."

Harmony smiled and sat down next to him as they continued to wait.

After a few minutes Loyal Heart, Proud Heart (who had come back from Earth), Good Luck, and Cozy Heart all had arrived and Tenderheart seemed or relax a bit more which caused everyone else to relax.

They remembered the last time no one showed up and it didn't end well...

* * *

Flash back: Everyone is at the beach having a good time (that is except Grumpy) when suddenly they heard a loud bang and they spotted a rather aggravated Tenderheart who's face was bright red with rage and he asked "Did we all forget something!?"

Cozy heart sank in the water because she felt this was gonna end badly.

Brave heart rubbed the back of his head "Um, I...I don't think so?"

Champ said "No?" hoping that was the right answer, if only he knew how wrong he was.

Tenderheart started laughing weirdly and said "Oh? Oh silly me see I thought we had an important meeting today but I guess I must have been wrong let's see. I could have sworn we needed to discuss how to deal with Playful and Funshine's electricity not working properly, or Brave heart's roof needing to be redone or maybe even about how yeah know how NO HEART IS DOWN ON EARTH AGAIN!"

Swift Heart got nervous and backed away and actually hid behind Grumpy who blushed but tried his best to hid it.

Tenderheart was still breathing heavy when suddenly he seemed to calm down and he said "So have fun."

And he walked away everyone shrugged but weren't about to go back swimming and partying, so they all went home.

However the next week was terrible for everyone without Tenderheart's boring yet important meeting to tell everyone what to do nothing got fixed and everyone's heating, electricity, and even plumbing stopped working Brave Heart tried to help by taking command but things only got worse he thought the best way to deal with it was having one person deal with one thing and it didn't work out too well.

So pretty soon everyone was begging Tenderheart to help he chuckled and said "Guess it's not fun any more is it?" Most looked away in shame but Tenderheart got them all reorganized and fixed everything.

* * *

Back in present time: Noble Heart and True Heart arrived late making everyone stare at them

Noble asked "What?"

Loyal replied "You're here later than usual, that's all, I mean you usually beat us."

They shook their heads but everyone laughed a little.

Right after Noble Heart and True Heart arrived Love-a-lot, Share Bear, Bright Heart, Friend Bear, Secret Bear, and Lots-a Heart arrived.

Tenderheart asked "That everyone?" They all looked around and were about to say yes when the doors opened and Brave Heart said "Almost Tenderheart."

And he took his seat Tenderheart nodded and said "Alright, so first order of business, everyone knows where Grumpy and Swift Heart went right?"

Everyone nodded and Tenderheart sighed "That's out of the way, second does anyone know where Take Care and Gentle Heart are?"

Bright Heart raised his hand and said "They got a Caring mission."

Tenderheart nodded and continued...

* * *

Hugs and Tugs were about to go into the Hall of Hearts when they heard a voice that made them jump "Hugs, Tugs what are two doing?"

Hugs looked at Tugs who shrugged and said "Nothing Grams."

She gave them a look and said "Okay, just don't cause trouble."

Then she walked away.

After Grams walked away Hugs and Tugs opened the doors as quietly as possible and went in.

After they got in they made there way over to the vent and crawled in as they made their way closer to the spot were everyone was they heard them move onto Innocent Heart.

"Got that, now we all met Innocent Heart and we all seem to like her right?"

Everyone nodded and Tenderheart continued "So, in honor of that I think it'd be nice to have a party or something for her, yeah know, to welcome her completely."

Everyone nodded in agreement.

Hugs looked at Tugs and said "Oh so they just wanna throw her a party?"

Tugs shrugged and said "Yeah."

The two crawled out of the vents. They waited a few minutes and we're about to leave when they head someone cough and they turned to see Tenderheart leaning on the wall.

He raised an eyebrow and said "And what are you two up to?"

Hugs looked at Tugs and he said "Um, nothing Tenderheart." And he put on a fake smile.

Tenderheart knew he was lying but he decided to let it go this one time. "Alright, but don't do anything mischievous again guys."

And he returned to the meeting. As soon as his back was turned Hugs and Tugs ran out the door...

* * *

Gentle Heart and Take Care stood there for a moment while Zoey looked at them before she asked again "What do you mean think he's dead?"

Take Care looked at Gentle Heart who blushed and said "Well, I um mean...that...a..."

Zoey gave her a sad face and Gentle Heart went mute.

Take Care sighed and said "Well, Zoey..."

Zoey began to breath rapidly and waited for an answer

And Gentle heart said "Zoey, Nathan's alive."

Zoey stood there a moment before she asked "Is this a joke?"

Gentle Heart and Take Care shook their heads and Zoey shook her head and said "Can life get any more confusing?"

They shook their heads again and Take Care said "You've had it rough girly."

Zoey nodded and said "So, can...I like...see him?"

Take Care look at Gentle who shrugged and said "I...don't see why..."

She stopped suddenly when she realized how that would end. "Um, actually Zoey there's a bit of a problem."

Zoey looked at her and said "What?"

Gentle Heart sighed and said "You remember when I asked if you had left before?"

Zoey nodded and Gentle Heart continued "So, when we found out Nathan was, alive, it turned out he was being corrupted by a man named Andrew, and...Um"

Zoey was waiting and said "And?"

Gentle took a deep breath and said "And then it turns our Andrew made a copy of you."

Zoey looked at Gentle and said "What!?"

Gentle nodded and Zoey shook her head "No, no."

She sat down still shaking her head...

* * *

Swift Heart had gone back to the room where she sat on the bed and read the note again, thinking about what just happened. Was she too harsh?

She shook her head when she heard the door open and saw Grumpy she hid the note under the bed and said "Hey sweetie."

He smiled and said "Hey."

She felt sick but just shook it off and said "So um where'd you go."

Grumpy looked at her and said "Just went to a store. Say how about we got to the beach today?"

She looked at him and said "As in swimming?"

He shook his head and said "Obviously not."

She was able to smile for a brief moment then said "Sounds fun, but um I gotta tell you something."

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Swift heart began to breath irregularly as she said "A...the...a..." She took a deep breath and said "You know Garry right?"

He nodded and said "Yeah."

Swift heart was able to muster up the courage to say "Well his real name is Phil and he...Um...kissed me."

Grumpy looked at her in denial and asked "He WHAT!?"

She wiped her mouth and said "Ah he kissed me."

He shook his head and said "Uh huh. And when was this?"

She said "Um, remember when I left for that Caring mission a little bit back?"

He nodded and she said "Then."

He laughed sarcastically and said "I see, so that's why..."

She nodded and he made a face. "I'll be right back."

Swift heart's eyes widened and she said "Wait no, no, no, Grumpy don't."

He turned to her and said "I just wanna talk to him."

She ran in front of him and said "Please don't."

He looked at her and said "Swift heart he..."

She put a finger on his lips and said "I know what he did but I also know what your about to do and I can't have that."

He sighed and said "Are you sure?"

She nodded "Positive."

He nodded and said "Okay, looks like dinner is off then."

She nodded and said "Yeah, kinda figured that."

They chuckled a little and Swift heart looked into Grumpy's eyes and gave him a kiss that seemed to melt her fears away...


	9. Two Egos

Wish Bear and Bedtime were watching Earth eagerly waiting for something but more happy they could spend time together for a while.

She looked at him and said "Say Bedtime?"

He looked at her and in a sleepy voiced said "Yeah?"

She held his hand and said "Think you can get off duty tonight?"

He looked at her and said "You know I won't be able to."

She sighed and said "I know but can you try?"

He looked at her and said "I can try."

She smiled and said "Thanks."

And gave him a kiss which he returned.

She sighed and said "So, how's night time duty been?"

He shrugged "Same as always boring."

She laughed and said "Yeah, same with the day watch."

He nodded and laughed too. "One day someone will cover our shifts."

She smiled "I know."

She looked at him again and he looked back and the two shared another much more passionate kiss...

* * *

Hugs and Tugs were making their way back to Innocent heart when they bumped into Grams again and she said "Well, you two are in a hurry."

They nodded and Hugs said "Yeah, sorry Grams."

The old bear smiled and said "Its alright my little darlings. So where are we heading?"

Hugs looked at Tugs who said "We're going to go see Innocent heart."

Grams nodded and said "Well, okay I guess but be home right afterwards I have a surprise for you two."

The two smiled and ran off again to see Innocent.

As they kept running they eventually saw Innocent heart hanging out by the rainbow river and Tugs called out to her "Hey Innocent!"

She turned and smiled and said "Hey guys."

They stopped in front of her and Tugs said "Great news! Turns out they just wanna throw you a party! To welcome you to Care-a-lot."

Innocent felt like a huge weight had been lifted from her shoulders she sighed and said "Oh thank goodness, thanks a ton guys."

They nodded and Hugs said "No problem, we'd stay but Grams wants us back."

Innocent nodded and the two cubs left...

* * *

Gentle Heart and Take Care stayed with Zoey as she fought to keep her sanity they tried to comfort her but she seemed to have died inside Take Care said "Zoey? Are you okay?"

Zoey sighed and said "How does somebody copy something? Let alone a person?"

Gentle Heart looked at her and said "I don't know but I swear were gonna find out but we need to go tell Mason how you feel. Okay?"

Zoey nodded and said "Yeah, I must look like a mess let me get cleaned up."

And she ran back inside. Gentle heart looked at Take Care who shrugged and said "That went better than expected."

Gentle Heart nodded "I'd say."

They waited a few minutes before Zoey came down looked like she was about to enter a beauty contest.

"Think it's a good idea to talk to mason looking like this?"

She asked Gentle Heart shrugged "Honey, if you like it, lets go."

Zoey smiled and walked with the two to the book store that she and Mason work at.

As the trio arrived Mason took one look at Zoey and said "Hey Zoey you look nice."

She blushed and said "Thanks Mason."

He nodded and Gentle Heart looked at Zoey and mouthed "Tell him!"

Zoey took a deep breath and said "Mason, um...about...the whole...hitting on me thing."

He looked at her and said "What?"

She manged to conjure up the strength to say "Mason stop hitting on me."

He gave her a weird look then covered his mouth and said "Oh, Zoey, oh man my bad I wasn't trying to hit on you I just thought Well with...Nathan gone you'd like to have someone tell you, your, hot."

She blushed so hard it seemed to spread to Gentle heart.

Zoey said "Its sweet of you it's just...not the right time."

He nodded and he too began to blush and he said "Yeah, Nathan was the brains in our friendship."

Zoey chuckled and said "Same for our relationship."

They all laugh and Mason said "Hey I got some soda in the back but I don't get off for a few hours so if you guys want I can meet you back there."

They nodded and went to the back were they sat down and began to chit chat...

* * *

A few hours later...

Tenderheart and the others were in a heated debate over an issue Bright Heart brought up, space.

Bright Heart said they should build more buildings or something soon so that when more Care Bears and Care Cousins arrived they'd be prepared.

This however did sit well with Brave Heart who formed his own opposing team that said they had plenty of room and no need to expand, yet.

Bright Heart had a team consisting of True Heart, Treat Heart, Proud Heart and surprisingly Tenderheart.

While Brave heart got Lots-a Heart, Good Luck, and Loyal Heart leaving everyone else in the middle and forced to pick a side. "

"Look guy's it's not that hard eventually we're gonna get more people we need more houses or something!"

Brave Heart sighed and said "Exactly, EVENTUALLY, we should wait till they get here then we can build them."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Brave Heart that's foolish and way too risky."

Loyal shook his head and said "But not that dangerous for all we know it will take years!"

Proud Heart countered by saying "Or days! Weeks! Months best be prepared."

Birthday Bear sighed and said "I cast my vote to Bright Heart's side."

Treat Heart high fived Proud Heart and Brave Heart growled and said "Look the point being if we build them and it does take year it'll have been a wast of materials!"

Treat Heart shook her head and said "Not necessarily I mean if we per say cut down a tree or something for material we'll just plant another one."

Good Luck nodded "True, but the matter at hand is it a good idea."

Share raised her hand and said "My vote goes to Brave Heart."

Some of the other groaned and the debate continued

"Guys come on its a really good idea! Face it were kinda getting big I mean we have had one new addition plus True Heart's pregnant and who knows who else so we probably will need a daycare or something!"

Share nodded and said "That's got my vote for Bright Heart."

Brave Heart sighed and said "Yeah but again cubs take years to grow up! I mean come on Noble you raised all of us!"

True Heart raised her hand and said "WE, raised all of you."

Brave Heart put his hands up and said "Sorry, my point being it's gonna be a while before this cubs are gonna live on their own."

Love-a-Lot sighed and said "Gotta go with Brave Heart."

And there was only Cozy Heart, Cheer, Champ, Friend bear, Secret bear, Noble Heart and Harmony neutral.

Secret Bear whispered something to Friend bear who said "Yeah I know."

True Heart stood up and said "Look, at least a quarter of us are missing let's break we'll come back in a few hours and go again alright?"

They all mumbled but a agreed Noble finished with "And no cheating!"

He looked at Brave Heart and Tenderheart and said "Make sure of it especially you Brave heart."

He nodded and said "No problem."

Tenderheart nodded as well and Noble Heart left and Brave Heart turned to Tenderheart and said "May the best argument win."

And stretched out a hand which Tenderheart shook and said "Agreed, now I have to prepare strategy."

And with that left...

* * *

Funshine and Playful left the opera house in a rather fascinated state the had loved the show and checked the time when Playful Heart yelled "Shoot! We missed the meeting!"

Funshine nearly fainted she said "Oh Tenderheart is gonna flip!"

Playful Heart shrugged and said "Well, let's head back maybe it's not that bad."

Funshine chuckled "That's what you said last time."

He laughed and said "Fair enough however last time we weren't prepared." He said as he got in the car.

She shook her head and hopped into the car as the two took off.

As they arrived in Care-a-lot they were greeted by Harmony who said "Hey guys, got news for yeah."

Playful crossed his fingers and said "Please tell me it's good!"

She laughed and said "Of course, maybe. Not really, okay to sum it up Bright Heart, and Tenderheart are going against Brave Heart, and Good Luck in a debate tonight over something that shouldn't be debated but I'd be a monkeys uncle, oops sorry Playful."

He waved it off and said "Go on."

She sighed and continued "Well, the both of them are so darn stubborn no one would budge so now we gotta vote and praise democracy!"

Funshine nodded and said "Men right?"

Playful looked at her and she said "Yeah know what you should just leave."

As a joke and they all laughed. "Anyways Harmony why are you here to greet us then?"

Harmony sighed and said "I didn't have much choice I'm still neutral so they put me here so that I won't bribe anyone or something."

They shook their head and said "I'm sorry."

She nodded and said "Have fun."

They smiled and left Harmony by herself...

* * *

Grumpy woke up to the sound of his phone ringing he looked at it and sighed "Yes Champ."

Champ was just as annoyed as Grumpy which was a first. "Hey Grumpy, hows the honeymoon?"

He looked over at Swift Heart who was sleeping and he said "Great."

Champ laughed on the other end and said "That's nice, anyways I hate to spoil your fun but Noble heart wants you back at Care-a-lot for a big debate tonight."

Grumpy was shocked and said "Do they really need us!?"

Champ sighed and said "Apparently."

Grumpy gritted his teeth and said "Well it just so happens we were gonna head back today, so we'll be there, not happy but there."

Champ sighed and said "Me too dude me too. See yeah." And he hung up.

Grumpy sighed and said "Hey honey."

He said as he shook her lightly she mumbled but said "Yeah Grumpster?"

He smirked and said "New nickname?"

She smiled and said "Yes, what is it?"

He sighed and said "Sadly their calling us back to Care-a-lot. Apparently they need us to settle a debate."

Swift Heart sighed but said "Yeah I guess I kind was getting home sick."

He laughed and gave her a kiss which she was able to return and not cry but Grumpy didn't care and neither did she.

"Wanna head back now?"

He asked as they broke for air and she replied "No."

And gave him another passionate kiss...

* * *

Gentle Heart and Take Care were still in the back of the store hanging out with Mason and Zoey when Gentle Heart's phone buzzed and she read a text from Bright Heart telling her to come back to Care-a-lot.

She sighed and said "We gotta go guys."

Zoey looked sad and said "Awww, man that sucks."

Take Care nodded and said "We'll come back promise."

And the two left the building and hopped in their cloud car and took off back to Care-a-lot.

As they landed they too were greeted by Harmony who said "Hey guys."

They smiled and Take Care said "Hey, what's up?"

Harmony sighed and said "Well, there a debate in a few about something that should have been resolved but wasn't."

Both Gentle Heart and Take Care rolled their eyes and sighed Harmony nodded and said "I know right! Anyways everyone is meeting at the Hall of Hearts and Noble Heart and True Heart asked that everyone who's neutral sit in the middle while the two sides duke it out then in the end they'll ask for votes and who every wins gets what they want."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "At least it sounds like its gonna be fun."

Harmony shrugged and said "Go on I gotta wait for Swift Heart and Grumpy to come back."

That got Take Care's attention and she said "You called them back!?"

Harmony shrugged and said "Noble's idea."

Take Care mumbled but just walked away...


	10. Just Before a Debate

Grams bear was at home waiting for her two little darlings to come home.

She had put together a little surprise for them and couldn't wait to show them. "Oh where could they be?"

She said as she looked out the window when she heard the door behind her open and saw the two cubs she smiled and said "Oh there you two are."

"Hi Grams." They replied simultaneously.

The old bear smiled and said "So, how was everything with Innocent heart?"

Tugs made a face and thought about it before saying "It went fine Grams."

Grams smiled and said "That's good, so you two ready for your surprise?"

The two nodded and Grams walked over to the cupboard and pulled out a rather large box the two cubs became perplexed and Tugs asked "What is it Grams?"

The old bear smiled and said "A little something I cooked up."

And she opened the box to reveal gingerbread, their favorite, which caused the cubs to gasp in awe.

Next thing Grams knew the two were asking if they could have some. "Please Grams please!"

She laughed and said "Of course my dears."

And she got some plates put some of the gingerbread on it and gave it to them which they took rather greedily but she just laughed...

* * *

Tenderheart was with Bright Heart at his house planing how to proceed with their argument.

"Bright Heart are you sure that's a pretty big risk."

Bright Heart nodded and said "Yes, but a rather worthy one. Think about it. If Brave Heart is certain the space we have right now is enough then we'll bring up the past incidents we've had."

Tenderheart sighed but said "Yeah but the chances of that happening again are one in a million."

Bright Heart chuckled and said "They were one and a million the first time."

Tenderheart nodded and said "I guess so."

Suddenly there was a knock on the door and Bright Heart said "I'll get it."

And got up and answered the door.

As he opened it he saw a rather cheery Gentle Heart who said "Hey Bright Heart."

He smiled and said "Hey, come on in what's up?"

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "Nothing just heard how your picking fights with Brave Heart again."

He laughed and said "I wasn't picking fights."

She rolled her eyes and said "Of course try not to bore everyone."

He shook his head and said "This won't be boring. Right Tenderheart!"

Tenderheart yelled back "No way!"

Bright Heart gave Gentle a look and said "See?"

She sighed and said "Whatever. So are you too busy to hear about my day?"

He looked over at Tenderheart and said "I gotta few minutes."

She smiled and said "Well..."

* * *

Over at Good Luck's, Brave Heart and Good Luck couldn't decide on how to approach the one thing that could ruin their whole argument, the example for the other side. "Brave Heart we're done if they use that!"

He nodded and said "I know! I know! And because it's Bright Heart and Tenderheart they will indeed use it."

Good Luck nodded and said "I mean we could always say the chance of it happening again is so small it's practically non-existent but they'll have something up their sleeve."

Brave Heart thought for a moment then said "We could..."

Good Luck looked at him and said "What?"

Brave Heart slide his hand down his face and said "We could always say it's on their teams fault it happened."

Good Luck gave him a look and said "What?"

Brave Heart sighed and said "Well, it was Proud heart's garden, and Tenderheart saw the statute of Beastly so technically it's not a living space problem it's our own error."

Good Luck thought about it and said "That is incredibly risky I mean...I can't even say how risky it is."

Brave Heart nodded and said "That's why it has to be a last minute excuse, we start losing badly, we use it."

Good Luck sighed but nodded in agreement. "Okay that's out of the way. Now what?"

Brave Heart thought about it "Snacks?"

Good Luck smiled and said "Snacks."

And the two got up to grab something to eat...

* * *

Grumpy looked at Swift Heart as she finished packing up their things and he smiled.

She looked at him and said "What?"

He shrugged and said "Nothing, just happy you're finally over your trauma."

She chuckled and said "Same here Grumpy same here though it does stink we gotta leave."

He nodded and said "It is a nice place. However I think we'll be back someday."

She chuckled and said "Someday."

He smiled at her again and she gasped sarcastically and said "Why, Grumpy Bear is that a smile."

He blushed a little and said "Can't help it."

She smiled back and gave him a kiss.

He blushed a bit more but said "Ready to go?"

She sighed and nodded "Yeah, let's go."

And the two grabbed their bags and walked out of their room to the lobby out of the door and into their cloud car.

As they took off to head back Swift Heart gave one last look at the building and saw Phil out front waving goodbye and she waved back briefly and turned back to Grumpy to say "So, let me get this straight one more time. We're being called back to Care-a-lot because they can't settle a debate?"

Grumpy nodded and said "That's about right."

She sighed and said "What are they three?"

Grumpy chuckled "Only when we're not around."

She laughed and said "Yeah, wanna put on some tunes?"

He shrugged "Why not?" and turned the radio on...

* * *

Wish Bear was at home, thinking.

Thinking about the future, what was she gonna do with it?

She loved Bedtime and everything but all she could think about was what their lives would be together. No real talking, no meals, no nothing! She didn't know what she was gonna do she was stuck. Perhaps she could run away with him. They could escape to make their own home, but that was silly she sat down and started to drink some soda.

* * *

Though Loyal and Proud Heart had been on opposite sides of the debate they tried not to talk about it.

Proud Heart was in their living room thinking while Loyal stepped outside for some reason.

She sighed and put a hand on her stomach "Almost a month."

She chuckled "Almost a whole month."

She thought and shook her head. She was as curious as Loyal about what it would be a boy? A girl? A cat? A dog? Who knew. She'd ask Take Care for a test for specific reason but knew the results were inconclusive. They got as much information as possible then guessed the rest.

She didn't know what she wanted she might admit a girl would be nice but Loyal would hog her.

A boy Loyal would love but wouldn't be able to hog as easily.

Suddenly the door opened and Loyal walked in smiling "And how is my lady dearest?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Your lady dearest is fine."

He chuckled and said "I know, so what's on your mind?"

She gave him a look and he said "What!? I learned what your thinking face was the hard way..."

She tilted her head at him and she said "Oh yeah and what's the hard way?"

She put air quotes around "Hard way."

He chuckled and whispered something into her ear.

She nodded and said "I remember that."

He kissed her cheek and said "I still love yeah though."

She blushed and said "I still love yeah too."

He smiled and gave her another kiss except this one was on the lips...

* * *

Noble Heart was at home with True Heart watching some TV when she walked into the room and got his attention by yelling "NOBLE!"

He jumped and looked at her and said "Yeah, True."

She gave him a look and he said "Aaaaa."

She sighed loudly and said "Do you recall what today is?"

He made a face and thought_ "Ut oh."_

"Ummm, of course I do it's...a..."

She pointed to the calendar and he looked at it and squinted the said "It's Sunday April thirteenth, two thousand and fourteen."

He said with a smile that True heart didn't return but just shook her head and said "It's also the day you promised we'd pick a name."

He nodded and said "Oh yeah heh heh."

She sighed again and said "So do you have a name?"

He hadn't even thought of one!

He needed a minute but also had to stall "Of course I do...um...how about...honest? Honest is good I like it."

She shook her head and said "No, I like Chivalry."

He tilted his head and said "Chivalry? Really?"

She nodded and he shrugged "It's not bad but I mean Honest Heart sounds better to me."

She gave him a look and he said "But...a...um...a...yeah Chivalry Heart sounds beautiful."

She shook her head and crossed her arms "You don't even care do you?"

Noble heart began to sweat and said "No, I do it's just I've been distracted."

She raised and eyebrow and said "With?"

He sighed and looked around before saying "I can't tell you now but trust me it's worth it."

She gave him a slight smile and said "I'll take your word for it."

And gave him a peck on the cheek before she got up and left...


	11. The Debate Part 1

Wish Bear had arrived at Take Care's in a hurry and knocked on the door.

Take Care answered and Wish sighed in relief. "Hey Wish Bear what's up?"

Wish Bear looked at Take Care in the eyes and said "Nothing but I need to talk to you."

Take Care nodded and moved out of the way to invite her inside. Wish Bear happily obliged and walked inside and sat down. "So what's on your mind?" Take Care asked.

Wish sighed and said "It's Bedtime we're dating for a while and well...we never spend time together. I mean I still like him and all but he just doesn't have the time or day."

Take Care nodded and said "I see but you must know he can't help it right?"

Wish nodded and said "Yeah, but um I'm kinda desperate here."

Take Care nodded and said "I see, so have you told him about all this?"

She nodded and said "Of course I did..n't"

Take Care smiled and said "I see, well talk to him."

Wish sighed and said "That's the thing though I kinda did something drastic.."

Take Care shifted in her seat and said "Being?"

Wish made a face and said "Well, I um..."

Take Care got the message and smacked her head...

* * *

An hour later...

Everyone was called back to the Hall of Hearts to finish the debate however the room changed there were now two tables on either side facing each other and some chair facing the front of the room right in between the two tables with a podium.

As everyone sat down a few greetings were exchanged but nothing more. Fortunately for Grumpy and Swift Heart everyone was too busy with the debate to see what they were doing. Tenderheart and Bright Heart sat at the table to the left and Brave Heart and Good Luck to the right as they waited for the last Cousin, Cozy Heart, to sit down.

Noble Heart went to the podium and said "Hey everyone now I know we all are gearing to get this done and over with. But I beg please stick through and vote with what you believe is truly right."

Swift Heart leaned over to Grumpy and said "Yeah okay Noble."

Grumpy smirked and Noble continued "So let's get this over with." And he stepped off the podium.

Tenderheart decided to let Brave Heart start so he went up to the podium and said "Hey guys, okay so basically my side says that we don't need to build any more buildings any time soon because it just doesn't call for it. I mean yes we have Innocent Heart who joined us but I mean we already have a few spare houses so there's no need to build more. I mean come on, one person doesn't mean a huge population increase! That's all."

And he stepped off the podium and sat back down.

As soon as he sat down Tenderheart got up and started his speaking "Well, that could be true but in reality not having more spare houses can be dangerous I mean in a day any number of things can happen. Now that's not to say that there's nothing to stop the spare houses from being destroyed but the point is we need to take precautions because if we don't then we'll have people left out in the rain."

And he sat down Noble ran up again and said "Now they will fight each other's arguments." And sat back down.

Brave heart began to lay into to Tenderheart's argument "Okay, so let's say we do get a massive population increase, however unlikely, we'll still be able to build. I mean why build something you don't know for sure your gonna use than build it when you do know your gonna need it."

Tenderheart sighed and said "Like I said before that incredible risky I mean come on! That's so foolish I can't even express it. The point is better to be over prepared than under. We need to be ready, period."

Good Luck took over for a moment and said "But being over prepared can be dangerous too I mean it's a huge waste of material! Think about it were are we gonna get the wood certainly not from Care-a-lot."

Some of the cousins mumbled which got Tenderheart's attention and he immediately tried to cover it "Well, no but wood, a resource we can replace, in the sense that we can always plant more trees."

It helped a little but it seemed the mood was swinging toward Brave heart's side.

Tenderheart whispered with Bright Heart for a moment the said "Well, though material is going to be needed from the Forest of Feelings it also will require material for Care-a-lot for example our houses are made of cloud so it's not to go with out saying all the new houses and buildings will be made entirely of wood."

Brave Heart thought for a moment then said "Well, what are the chances of us finding more bears?"

Bright Heart gave him a look and said "Huh?"

Brave Heart knew he had something they didn't prepare for. "Well, I mean when we find new people they are usually, no wait, always are cousins never bears. I mean Innocent herself is a lioness, not a bear so due therefore more cousins would most likely be moving into the Forest of Feelings than bears to Care-a-lot. That would mean more wood houses rather than cloud."

Tenderheart thought _"Ut oh"_ but said "Um...well..." Oh no! He didn't have a response he looked at Bright Heart who shrugged.

Tenderheart thought about it and said "We..." but he couldn't form it the round definitely went to Brave Heart's side, and Noble Heart called a five minute break.

With the round going to Brave Heart it made Proud Heart uneasy but Loyal had a cocky smile on his face she shook her head and got up and went over to Tenderheart's side and whispered "Tenderheart what was that!?"

He shrugged and said "I didn't have anything! We didn't think of that!"

She made a face and said "Well is it too late to add people? because you need back up."

Tenderheart thought for a moment then waved True Heart over because he knew she was still on his side and he asked "Is it too late to add people?"

She shook her head and said "No, but as long as your side gets a person so does the other unless they decline."

Tenderheart looked at Proud Heart who nodded and he turned to Bright Heart who shrugged and said "We could use the back up."

He nodded and said "Okay we're adding Proud Heart."

True heart smiled and said "Good luck."

Proud Heart pulled up a chair and sat down.

Brave Heart noticed and was about to say something when True Heart came over and said "They added a person so now you can too if you so choose."

He nodded and waved Loyal Heart over and said "We need another debater your fianceé joined the other side." And he pointed at Proud Heart.

Loyal nodded and sat down too just as Noble Heart said "Okay we're gonna restart."

True Heart whispered something and Noble nodded as he said "So, it would appear both sides have added someone. Brave Heart added Loyal Heart and Tenderheart added Proud Heart."

A few people "Oooooed" and Noble sighed and said "Round 2, during this round both sides will be asking questions."

And sat down...

* * *

Brave Heart decided to go on the offensive again and immediately challenged Tenderheart, and Bright Heart's argument.

"As you stated before Bright Heart, guys it's a really good idea, what makes you so sure?"

Bright Heart knew what he was doing trying to catch him off guard but he had this prepared "Because, scientifically, statistics show that no matter what we do our numbers are going go up either by finding people or throughout the natural course of nature. So why wait, we should be prepare for when it happens rather than foolishly try to stop it while it's happening."

Brave Heart looked at Good Luck who nodded and said "You said the natural course of nature What do you mean?"

Proud Heart sighed loudly and said "My goodness is he in trial I thought this was a debate!?"

Loyal Heart looked at her and said "They're simple questions if he can't answer them then your argument is invalid."

Bright Heart put a hand on Proud Heart's shoulder and said "Relax it's fine, And to answer your question I mean eventually we're all probably have kids."

Proud heart was giving Loyal a dirty look but he just smiled and waited for the next question.

Brave Heart then asked "So, your saying we should build houses for our future children?"

Bright Heart had to think about an answer for a moment then he said "Yes and no, yes we should however not just our children but we will get more people and if they don't have a place to live what is there to do?"

Good Luck got a weird smile then said "Bright Heart on average how long would it take for our children to grow up?"

Bright Heart gave him a look then said "I guess it depends."

Good Luck made a face and said "On?"

Bright Heart sighed then said "It depends on many things parents, region, species the list goes on and on."

Good Luck said one word "Average."

As he spun a pen in between his fingers and Bright Heart said "Maybe eighteen or so years give or take."

Brave Heart took back over and said "So, you say eighteen or so years meaning the houses would sit there for eighteen years empty?"

Bright Heart shook his head "No, maybe, but most likely no."

Brave Heart gave him a confused look and said "What do you mean?"

He shrugged "Cubs get curious they explore in eighteen years they gotta go into one or two of the empty ones."

Brave Heart nodded and said "So, there like playgrounds?"

Again Bright Heart shook his head and said "No, if they were playgrounds we'd build a playground. The houses I'm saying that they'll explore them so for eighteen years they'll probably build forts in them or even make them forts all together."

Brave Heart nodded and said "I see, would these houses have nails?"

Tenderheart immediately realized were he was going with this but so did Bright Heart. "If they are made of wood."

Brave Heart continued "So they could have loose boards?"

Bright Heart nodded "Any thing is possible."

Brave Heart tagged out so Good Luck too over again "So, they will be dangerous?"

Bright Heart nodded "Yes."

Good Luck nodded as he said "So cubs can get hurt?"

Bright Heart nodded "Yes, but..."

Good Luck cut him off "So your saying that there is a chance of cubs getting hurt."

Again Bright Heart said "Yes, but..."

Again Good Luck cut him off which wasn't gonna happen a third time. "So your saying not only could we risk loosening a ton of material but our cubs could get hurt too?"

Bright Heart nodded "Yes, but..."

This time how ever when Good Luck began to cut him off Proud Heart stood up and said "Are you gonna let him finish a sentence?"

Good Luck nodded and said "My apologies Bright Heart."

Proud Heart sat down and Bright Heart said "Cubs can be hurt any where it's a fact at home they can fall down cut their knee all bad things just cause we build these houses doesn't mean they're dangerous all houses are accidents happen."

That shifted the mood back in Tenderheart's groups favor and Noble Heart said "That's all the time we have so we have to conclude till tomorrow."

Everyone actually had become interested and it took a moment before people left but once they were gone the two sides left.

Proud Heart grabbed her purse and walked out leaving Loyal behind. Brave Heart whistled and said "Dude you're in the dog house."

Loyal squinted at him and said "That supposed to be funny?"

Brave heart shrugged...


	12. The Debate Part 2

Proud Heart stormed into her house and slammed the door. She went into her and Loyal's room and began to pack some clothes.

Loyal walked inside and asked her "What are you doing?"

She shook her head and said "I'm staying at Harmony's."

He shook his head and said "Why?"

She gave him a look and grabbed her bags and walked out of the door he went after her and said "Come on Proud Heart don't be like this."

She looked at him and said "Look, this debate isn't good for us okay? So I have to this for you to remember."

She gave him a kiss "And this." And she kicked him in between the legs causing him to whimper.

"Bye sweetie." And she hopped in her car and left...

* * *

Over at Grumpy and Swift Heart's things were better, a bit. "Look Grumpy I don't like Brave Heart's points. Tenderheart is right, we need more buildings or something."

He sighed and said "Look Swift Heart I'm not agreeing with Brave Heart, I'm still neutral but I'm just trying to convince you we need to think of the other sides argument too."

She shrugged "Leave it to you to not get people to go to one side but be neutral!"

He smiled and said "Besides I don't mind us being close."

She raised an eyebrow and said "I see, so what do you wanna do?"

She asked taking a few steps closer he pretended to think for a moment then said "I have an idea." And gave her a kiss...

* * *

The next morning...

Everyone was excited about the debate's revival today. Yesterday they couldn't wait to have it done and over with but now they'd kill to have it start now.

As they all finished their breakfast that they had the Hall of Hearts due to the fact they needed to be there as soon as possible.

After a breakfast they all met in the same room again and both sides sat on their respected sides with Loyal trying to get Proud Heart to look at him, but she wouldn't give him the time of day.

Noble went to the podium and said "Lets begin." And sat down almost as quickly as he got up there.

Tenderheart and Bright Heart stayed defensive again.

Which fortunately didn't cause an awkward silence because Loyal told the others he had questions. "So, Tenderheart you say that we are quote, foolish, for not wanting to build why so?"

Tenderheart took a deep breath then said "Well, waiting's a dangerous game. For example if you hear a really bad storm is coming and you wait to buy supplies it could have sever consequences."

Loyal gave Proud Heart a look then said "Is that what you think Tenderheart a storm is coming?"

He shrugged "Maybe, better to be safe than sorry."

Loyal nodded and said "Lets take your storm example for a ride shall we? You say if you don't buy supplies it could have sever consequences but if you do buy supplies and it doesn't come won't that cause sever consequences?"

Tenderheart shook his head "Yes, but not as bad as not getting the supplies in the first place. Yes there is the chance the storm will never come but compared to the chance if it does come is so small the it's almost non-existent."

Loyal nodded and said "Proud Heart do you share the same view?"

Proud Heart now forced to make eye contact said "I do."

He nodded and said "Bright Heart?"

Bright Heart nodded and Loyal got a smirk then said "Bright Heart do you recall the date of January third twenty ten?"

Bright Heart thought for a moment then said "I recall the date."

Loyal Heart continued "So you do know what happened on that day right?"

Bright Heart shook his head "No I do not."

Loyal got another cocky grin which made Proud Heart uneasy "That was the day you were a Caring mission in Alaska correct?"

Bright Heart was confused like everyone else he shuddered as he said "Well...I...a..." Loyal saw Bright Heart sweat and tried to go in for the kill. "Let me refresh your memory a little boy asked you for advice about an on coming storm you said quote, no need to panic it will be okay to not get the supplies yet."

Bright Heart felt all the eyes go to him and he felt a chill go up his spin he said "I...I do now recall the events."

Loyal's grin grew and said "So you agree that sometimes it's okay not to get supplies before a storm?"

Bright Heart shook his head and said "No it's foolish I learned the hard way that kid and I almost froze had it not been for Tenderheart who did get supplies earlier we might not have made it."

Loyal nodded he knew the damage was done and he sat down which cause Tenderheart to say "Can we get ten minutes?"

Noble Heart nodded and said "We'll meet back in ten."

And Tenderheart pulled Bright Heart, and Proud Heart out of the room to an empty area...

* * *

Once in the empty area Tenderheart said "How did Loyal get those records?"

Both of there were confused and said "What?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Oh this isn't good."

Proud Heart asked him again "What?"

Tenderheart sighed "They got into the archives, some how they have every record about every mission anyone has every been on. Meaning not only do we have no idea what their gonna use but when they do use it everything they say will relate to someone on that room."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "What!? That's impossible the archives are almost impossible to get unless your, well you, True Heart or..."

All three said at once "Noble Heart..."

Tenderheart shook his head "But that's crazy! I mean Noble would never do something like this!"

Proud Heart chuckled "Neither would Loyal but he seems to be doing it."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "Unbelievable...Uncanny really. I mean why would Brave Heart, Good Luck, and Loyal even do this? It's not in our nature!"

Tenderheart wiped his hand down his face and said "I don't know but I got a feeling someone else is involved."

Proud Heart nodded and said "Yeah, I may be pretty mad at Loyal right now but I don't think he smart, or dumb, enough to do this."

Bright Heart chuckled and said "So he's average?"

She smirked and said "Just how I like 'em."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Okay, but who would try this?"

They all thought for a moment before Proud Heart offered someone "How about No Heart?"

Bright Heart shrugged "Completely possible yet also not possible."

She looked at him and said "Those two sentences contradict each other."

He shook his head and said "Look the point is that yes it very well could be No Heart but it stands to reason that someone else would want us to think that."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "He's not wrong."

Proud Heart sighed and said "Yeah I guess so. But I mean who else could it be?"

Tenderheart shrugged and said "We have to worry about this later our ten minutes is almost up!"

They nodded and ran back into the debate room...


	13. A Debate Turns Into A Trial

As Tenderheart, Proud Heart, and Bright Heart walked back in, Brave Heart was grinning, which made them all nervous. They all sat down and waited for the inevitable bombardment.

As Tenderheart and Bright Heart waited they whispered and tried to think of a plan

"What are we gonna do Tenderheart?" Bright Heart asked.

"No idea Bright Heart, I have no idea." Tenderheart said with a sigh.

As they waited Proud Heart noticed Loyal had a weird look on his face and seemed uneasy but she just shrugged.

Noble Heart went up to the podium yet again and said "Again let's get this going."

Brave Heart looked at Good Luck who nodded and stood up; this time he intended to break their strongest member, Proud Heart. He began to question her "Proud Heart would you say that your an honest cat?"

She gave him a look and said "Well, depends, am I honest one hundred percent no, but if someone wanted my opinion I'd give an honest one."

Good Luck nodded and said "So, you wouldn't hide anything that not too incriminating?"

She nodded and said "I suppose so."

Loyal shifted in his seat and made a loud bang and everyone looked at him and said "Sorry, please continue."

Good Luck turned back to Proud Heart and said "Proud Heart are you Stubborn sometimes?"

Proud Heart tensed "Some...some times yes."

Good Luck smiled and said "And do you think Loyal is Stubborn?"

She got a bit more nervous and gave Loyal a hurt look which he could deal with and looked away.

Fortunately Tenderheart stepped in "Um, I don't mind being questioned but a can the question at least be relevant!?"

Noble and True Heart nodded and said "Indeed Good Luck, keep it relevant."

Good Luck nodded and said "My apologies. Proud Heart what do you think of Bright heart's statement that these houses will be used for our future children?"

Proud Heart shifted in her seat and said "Well, it's a fair argument, one that I think is also reasonable, of course you don't but that's irrelevant."

Swift Heart was looking at Proud Heart who to everyone was clearly upset but Swift Heart could tell why.

Good Luck moved on to the next question "So Proud Heart what leads you to believe building expansion is a good idea?"

Proud Heart tilted her head and said "Common sense, something you lack."

A few people chuckled and almost everyone had a grin, except Good Luck.

He blushed a little but said "Ahem anyways just common sense or is there a personal reason?"

Proud Heart had to be honest or Good Luck would prove not only was she lying but that she knew she was lying and she said "I have a personal reason."

Good Luck smirked and said "It being?"

Proud Heart was silent and Loyal immediately felt his stomach turn over. He gave her a look of support but she still refused to make eye contact with him and said "It none of your business."

True Heart suddenly realized what was going on and whispered to Noble heart "We gotta postpone this now!"

He shrugged and said "I don't know."

She grabbed him by the shirt and said "Now!"

He nodded and said "Okay." And he stood up and said "Ah Good Luck?"

Good Luck turned to him and said "Yes?"

Noble Heart motioned for him to come over and said "We gotta move this to tomorrow."

Good Luck nodded and said "Of course."

And said "Proud Heart before we go one final question, what do you think of cubs?"

Proud Heart's eyes filled with rage and she said "What is that to you!?"

He smiled and said "Just a question." And walked away...

* * *

After Noble and True Heart told everyone to leave Noble Heart had stepped out of the room to go grab something and True Heart was talking to Tenderheart, Bright Heart, and Proud Heart with concerns "Guys what is going on!?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "We have reason to believe Good Luck, Brave Heart, and..."

He looked at Proud Heart who looked away and said "And someone else."

Tenderheart nodded "Broke onto the archives."

True Heart was stunned "The archives!? Why?"

Tenderheart shrugged "At first we thought it was just to beat us but I think now they have a bigger agenda."

Noble Heart walked back in with a piece of paper and said "You have no idea Tenderheart!"

They all looked at him and Tenderheart said "What?"

Noble threw the paper down and said "Gang we have a problem!"

They tilted their heads and asked again"What?"

Noble Heart pointed to the paper and said "Someone is taking you guys to Care Bear Family court."

They were shocked and for a third time, except louder, said "WHAT!?"

True Heart looked at Noble and said "That's never happened!"

And looked at the paper too and said "I knew it!"

Tenderheart, for the fourth time, asked "What?"

She sighed and said "Good Luck, Brave Heart, and Loyal Heart are suing you guys for false paper work, fraud? And last but not least aggravated assault!"

They all made faces and Bright Heart asked "What does that mean?"

Noble Heart wiped his face with his hand and said "Now this debate is a trial literally."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "Loyal too! This is crazy!"

True Heart shook her head and said "It's also the first time anyone has ever done this."

Tenderheart shook his head and said "Well, what happens exactly?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "When you all were still small we knew when you got older you'd have disputes so we set up a basic rule system or a judicial system, if you would, so it could be resolved peacefully. It works almost identical to the American court system. You all can be represented by a personnel or lawyer, or you can represent yourselves. Then the group or person suing get represented and yata yata yata there's a jury of six rather than twelve and what they say goes."

True Heart rolled her eyes and said "Well, on the bright side at least you don't have to bring up the burden of proof."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "So what we have to represent ourselves against a group of people way more prepared then we are!"

They both nodded and said "Sorry guys and to top it all off the debate is now nullified with neither side getting what they want."

Proud Heart suddenly had a question "What happens if we lose?"

Noble Heart and True Heart sighed and said "Well, one of two things. You're all presented with a choice either you spend at least a year stuck in your house, or you can have non-stop Caring mission duty for a year."

Bright Heart shook his head and said "What are we gonna do?"

True Heart and Noble Heart looked at each other and True said "We'd help but um we have to be judges all I can say is prepare yourselves and a, the trial probably begins tomorrow."

Tenderheart looked at them in horror "Tomorrow! That's so soon!"

True Heart nodded and said "They we will try to get you guys as soon as possible so you're way under prepared. We'll stall till the day after tomorrow but no promises."

Tenderheart shook his head and asked "What do we do?"

She sighed and said "I'd hurry up and get some supporters."

And the three left the building...

* * *

As the three left their first stop was Tenderheart's where they had to decide what to do. "Guys we're done!"

Proud Heart said nearly in tears "Grr, how could Loyal do this!"

They nodded and Bright Heart said "Yeah, I know but I mean someone else has to play a role in this as I said before it's not in our nature!"

They all sighed again and Proud Heart said "Guys...I gotta tell you something."

They looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She took a deep breath and said "Well, remember earlier How Good Luck asked me all those odd questions?"

Tenderheart nodded as did Bright Heart and Proud Heart then said "It's because I'm pregnant and he wanted to exploit that."

They were stunned they sat there in utter silence till Tenderheart said "Congratulations, for one and for two who's the dad?"

Proud Heart looked at him and smiled and said "For one thanks and for two who do you think?"

He shrugged and said "I was gonna say Loyal but if it's Loyal then what was he gonna exploit?"

She sighed and said "I wanted to keep it a secret from everyone but he knew that if it got out I'd crack. It's one of my sensitive areas."

Bright Heart giggled a little and Tenderheart smacked him. "Ow!"

Proud Heart laughed and said "Thanks Tenderheart."

Tenderheart smiled and said "No problem, Back to the matter at hand though what you just said presents a problem."

Proud Heart nodded and said "I know. But what are we going to do?"

Bright Heart suddenly thought of something "I have an idea!"

They looked at him and he said "Of course it's so simple!"

Tenderheart made quite face and said "What?"

Bright Heart chuckled and said "Simple we fight back this time."

They looked at him confused and he said "Look we're not gonna get out of this we may stall it but they are gonna get us. So the best way to get out of it is to fight it."

Proud Heart nodded but still had a sad face and said "Well that's good and all but none of us are lawyers especially Care-a-lot, and fraud lawyers."

Bright Heart smiled and said "Neither are they."

Tenderheart nodded and said "Yeah, but they hold all the cards."

Bright Heart stood up and said "All but one, natural intelligence."

They looked at him and he said "Look all three of us are smarter then all of Care-a-lot put together so we use that."

Proud Heart nodded and said "I am inclined to agree, Loyal couldn't figure out how to get the T.V. working he didn't plug it in."

They both laughed But stopped when Proud Heart gave them looks of death then Tenderheart asked "So, your still staying with him?"

She laughed and said "If I left Loyal every time he did something stupid we would have broken up a long time ago."

Bright Heart laughed and said "Yeah know with a name like Loyal you'd think he'd be on your side."

Proud Heart chuckled and said "He's loyal to his morals but when they interfere with mine he bows down."

Both laughed and Proud Heart said "Well, I hope our kid turns out like me."

Tenderheart chuckled and said "It'll probably be a mix of your two personalities and that is a cub I do not want to watch."

Causing them all to laugh again...


	14. Plans

A/N: I apologize for not updating for a while I went on a little camping trip for a week.

* * *

Gentle Heart and Take Care met up with each other at the Hall of Hearts and we're deciding what to do about Zoey and her double. "I don't know what to do Gentle."

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "I know Take Care, I know."

They thought for a moment before Gentle Heart suggested "Maybe it's not too bad of an idea to meet them up?"

Take Care looked at her and said "Please elaborate more."

Gentle Heart sighed and said "Like, we go get the real Zoey and the double and have them meet each other or themselves."

Take Care nodded and said "I guess it could work but it's so..."

Gentle Heart sighed and said "Risky..."

Take Care nodded and said "Yeah, could always tell Nathan."

Gentle Heart immediately snapped and said "No, no, no!"

Take Care looked at her and said "Why?"

Gentle Heart kept shaking her head and said "Because he already has to be losing his mind and this will destroy him!"

Take Care nodded and said "Yeah, I guess so. Well then what?"

Gentle Heart thought about it then said "Guess we'll have to confront the double."

Take Care looked at her and said "Are you sure I mean that seems even riskier."

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Sounds it but probably isn't. I mean if the double doesn't know all that its a double then revealing it may help."

Take Care sighed and said "I guess, but where is she?"

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "I don't know but Nathan might."

Take Care nodded but asked "Then where is Nathan?"

Gentle Heart thought for a moment then said "He said he went back yesterday."

Take Care sighed and said "So what? He's...where?"

Gentle Heart realized that Take Care had had no idea about Vitolinè so she had to explain it. "Well, remember when we brought you Nathan when that Andrew guy stabbed him?"

Take Care nodded and said "I recall."

Gentle Heart said "Well, we had just come back from a new, strange, land called Vitolinè and that where Nathan probably is."

Take Care then said "So he's in Vitolinè?"

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Yeah and rumor has it he closed all the portals to and from Vitolinè."

Take Care asked her and asked "How did you guys get there?"

Gentle sighed and said "Well, as I just said Nathan closed all the portals and that's how it works though don't ask me too much because it is extremely confusing as to how it all works."

Take Care nodded and finally asked "So there's no way to get there?"

Gentle Heart shrugged "Only one way to find out..."

* * *

An hour later...

Proud Heart left Tenderheart's and was on her way over to Harmony's when she bumped into Loyal Heart who jumped when he saw her. "Ah, Proud heart! Are you alright?"

She gave him a look and said "Yeah? I'm fine though not too happy about you."

Loyal blushed a little and said "Yeah, um about all that..."

she crossed her arms and said "I can wait."

He thought about his next words carefully then said "I...a...you see... listen I can't explain this fast can I at least get a chance to explain over dinner?"

She raised an eyebrow and said "I suppose so."

He nodded and said "Thanks you won't regret it."

She sighed and said "Lets hope not."

And walked around him but he wasn't done yet he quickly grabbed her hand and when she turned he gave her a kiss and said "I'm sorry."

She sighed and said "We all make mistakes."

Then gave him another kiss.

When they broke she said "Loyal?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "Did you tell them?"

He gave her a face and said "I swear on my life I didn't, I don't know why, or how they got the records but they got them."

She sighed and said "Okay."

He gave her a look and said "Are you still gonna stay at Harmony's?"

She sighed and said "Loyal..."

He gave her a sad look and she said "Look, I gotta stay at Harmony's but when this all blows over I'll come back."

And she turned around and walked off to Harmony's...

* * *

After Proud heart left Bright heart was still at Tenderheart's talking about what their plan was. "Tenderheart what else is there?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "I have no idea Bright Heart. We're not prepared for a trial or whatever they're thinking of."

Bright Heart nodded and said "Well Tenderheart we could always ask for help."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "Yeah but who do we know that's could help us?"

Both thought for a moment then Bright heart snapped his fingers. "I got it!"

Then he got up and got a phone, confused Tenderheart asked "Who are you calling?"

Bright Heart dialed a number then said "I know only one person who reads more crime, law, and mystery than I do."

Tenderheart gave him a look and said "Who's that?"

Bright Heart smiled and said "Believe it or not Swift Heart rabbit."

Tenderheart looked at him perplexed and said "She's into mysterious stuff?"

Bright Heart nodded as the phone rang and said "Yeah, I've seen her reading Sherlock Holmes."

Tenderheart shrugged and said "If you think it's I good idea I trust you."

Bright Heart nodded then walked out of the room to talk to Swift Heart...

* * *

Noble Heart and True Heart were at home talking about what was going on and couldn't decide whether or not they should be angry, proud, or flat out confused. Noble Heart had made a point that this is what they'd taught them to do in a disagreement. However True Heart said they weren't just disagreeing but that they were tearing the family in two. "Look Noble this isn't good. Brave Heart and Good Luck are on one side and Tenderheart, Bright Heart, and Proud Heart are on the other it's gonna tear us apart."

He shrugged and said "I'm aware of that however it's good for them to at least try."

True Heart shook her head and said "They broke into the archives!"

Noble Heart lifted a finger and said "They may have broken into the archives."

True Heart shook her head and said "I can't believe you! You're defending them?"

Noble Heart shook his head and said "No, no don't be like that."

She gave him a look and said "Like what? Angry? Because I am. Not only are you just defend them but your condoning their behavior!"

He sighed and said "Look, I'm not saying I agree with them I'm just saying I think their at least doing the way we taught them so their not one hundred percent responsible."

True Heart shook her head and said "Listen Noble I'm not too happy about this we all just got over a tragedy and a whole ton of drama so here's what I'm gonna tell you. Either you stop all this before next week or I'm gonna get very angry understand?"

Noble Heart seemed to shrink and he nodded with a smile and said "Yeah, I understand."

She smiled and said "Good, now I'm gonna go take a nap."

He smiled but as soon as she left the room he nearly tripped over his own two feet getting out the door...


	15. Relaxation

Wish Bear had only talk to Take Care for a few minutes before everyone got distracted with the whole debate thing. Wish bear still couldn't believe what she'd done, it wasn't that it was bad but she still felt bad.

She'd had switched his shift and alarm clock so that he'd have more time for her she sighed and stood up from her couch and walked over to her phone. She looked at. It then shook her head and walked back to her couch. Suddenly it rang and she picked it up and said "Hello?"

It was surprisingly Bedtime who in his usual sleepy voice said "Hey Wish."

Wish Bear held in her urge to just go crazy and said "Hey Bedtime what's up?"

He yawned and said "Well, I wanted to see what you were doing?"

She looked around even though she knew the answer and said "Oh, nothing."

Again she heard Bedtime yawn and he asked "Wanna grab lunch?"

She checked the time, one, and said "Yes! I mean a yeah sure no problem."

He chuckled and said "Okay, sweet I hope it's okay if it's only at my place."

She truly didn't care and said "Yeah it's fine."

He yawned for a third time and said "Okay, be there soon."

And hung up and Wish did the same and nearly cheered in joy but held it together and grabbed her favorite earnings and put them on and waited for Bedtime. A few minutes later Bedtime landed his cloud car and jumped out with a yawn and knocked on Wish bear's door which she answered quickly and said "Hi Bedtime!"

He smiled and said "Hey Wish Bear."

She returned his smile and said "So, what's for lunch?"

He stepped aside and said "I'll show you."

And she stepped out of the house and hopped into his cloud car with him and the two took off.

She looked at him and sighed. Bedtime noticed and said "Everything okay?"

She nodded and said "Yeah, yeah it's just..."

She looked away as Bedtime raised an eyebrow and said "Just?"

She looked at him again and said "Bedtime, I...a...I..."

He gave her a smile of reassurance and she said "Bedtime, I love you and I really wanna spend more time with you."

He nodded and said "I love you too."

She smiled and the two kissed...

* * *

Noble Heart had no idea what he was gonna do. True Heart would have his head on a stake if he didn't smooth things over but he had no idea what to do. He shook his head and kept walking, maybe a little stroll would clear his head.

Suddenly he spotted Grumpy walking too and he said "Hey Grumpy."

Grumpy in his usual grumpy way said "Oh hi Noble Heart."

Noble Heart gave him a look and said "Still gotta be your usual self."

Grumpy gave him a look and said "Of course. If I don't who else?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "Well, I figured that after getting married to the girl of your dreams and a vacation you'd be relaxed."

Grumpy crossed his arms and said "What makes you so sure Swift Heart's the girl of my dreams?"

Noble Heart chuckled and said "I know you too well Grumpy. You see ever since you two were little you've always had a way of...getting a long."

Grumpy uncrossed his arms and said "What makes that so special?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Considering the fact that your...well you, it's pretty remarkable."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "So I'm not easy to get along with?"

Noble Heart shook his head "Not at all. Your just not easy to live with."

Grumpy smirked a little and said "I guess so. Anyways what are you up to."

He shrugged and said "True Heart wants me to resolve a little drama in Care-a-lot."

Grumpy shook his head and said "I don't envy you."

He rolled his eyes and said "I don't envy myself. However I could use a little help."

Grumpy mumbled something and said "I take it I don't have a choice."

Noble Heart smirked and said "No you don't." and motioned for Grumpy to follow him.

Grumpy, though not happy, followed him and asked "So, what are they fighting about now?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Someone may or may not have broken into the archives."

Grumpy gave him a look and said "I didn't even know we had archives."

Noble Heart shook his head and said "Only Tenderheart, me and True Heart knew they were for real. A few rumors went around but nobody followed or believed them."

Grumpy nodded and said "Okay, so what they're all P.O'd about it?"

Noble Heart sighed and said "Well, not really you see because someone may have broken in they are suing some other people yata yata there's a trial of some sorts."

Grumpy looked at him and said "Sue? Trial? I didn't know we had that either you know how many times I could have sued Playful Heart!?"

Noble Heart chuckled and said "I know, I know it was set up when you all were very small because we needed to know you'd have some way of resolving your differences when me and True Heart were gone."

Grumpy sighed and said "Right, so who's involved?"

Noble Heart sighed again and said "That would be Tenderheart, Bright Heart, and Proud Heart verses Brave Heart, Good Luck, and Loyal Heart."

Grumpy again mumbled something incoherent and said "Of course."

Noble rolled his eyes and said "I know, anyways Brave Heart, Loyal, and Good Luck are, suing if you would, for some reason Proud Heart, Tenderheart, and Bright Heart and it's a huge mess."

Grumpy nodded and said "Seems it. Well you got a plan to solve it?"

Noble shook his head and said "No clue."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Of course."

Again then said "Well, we could always just confront them."

Noble shrugged and said "Can't hurt."

Grumpy nodded and said "Right so where are they?"

Noble Heart's face turned red with embarrassment and he said "Oh that may help."

Grumpy shook his head and said "Lets go."

And the two began to look for Tenderheart, Brave Heart, and all the others...

* * *

Proud Heart was talking to Harmony at her house "Thanks again Harmony."

Harmony waved her hand and said "No problem a friend is always welcome at my house."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Yeah, just sorry to drop by on such short notice."

Again Harmony waved it off and said "It's fine I told you friends are always welcome."

Proud Heart smiled and said "So, what's been happening with you?"

Harmony shrugged and said "Nothing special. I've just been hanging around Care-a-lot."

Proud Heart nodded and said "I saw you dancing with Tenderheart at the dance but I got too occupied to ask."

Harmony smiled and said "Yeah, we've been going out."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Nice, you don't seem to happy about it."

Harmony sighed and said "Seems like he doesn't have enough time for me."

Proud Heart offered her a smile and said "Hey, could be worse."

Harmony shrugged and said "I know but it's just...He promised he'd do everything in his power to spend time and blah blah blah."

Proud Heart smiled and said "Maybe some music will cheer you up?"

Harmony smirked and said "Touché." and the two went into Harmony's studio witch had everything needed for a song. speakers, a microphone, the works.

The two laughed as they each grabbed a microphone and Proud Heart asked "What song?"

Harmony smiled and said "I got it."and began to sing.

_There's a humming in the restless summer air_  
_And we're slipping off the course that we prepared_  
_But in all chaos, there is calculation_  
_Dropping glasses just to hear them break_  
_You've been drinking like the world was gonna end (it didn't)_  
_Took a shiner from the fist of your best friend (go figure)_  
_It's clear that someone's gotta go_  
_We mean it but I promise we're not mean_

_And the cry goes out_  
_They lose their minds for us_  
_And how it plays out_  
_Now we're in the ring_  
_And we're coming for blood_

_You could try and take us (oh-oh)_  
_But we're the gladiators (Oh! Oh!)_  
_Everyone a rager (oh-oh)_  
_But secretly they're saviors_  
_Glory and gore go hand in hand_  
_That's why we're making headlines (Oh! Oh!)_  
_You could try and take us (oh-oh)_  
_But victory's contagious_

_Delicate in every way but one (the swordplay)_  
_God knows we like_  
_10h agoe archaic kinds of fun (the old way)_  
_Chance is the only game I play with, baby_  
_We let our battles choose us_

_No-one round here's good at keeping their eyes closed_  
_The sun's starting to light up when we're walking home_  
_Tired little laughs, gold-lie promises, we'll always win at this_  
_I don't ever think about death_  
_It's alright if you do, it's fine_  
_We gladiate but I guess we're really fighting ourselves_  
_Roughing up our minds so we're ready when the kill time comes_  
_Wide awake in bed, words in my brain,_  
_"Secretly you love this do you even wanna go free?"_  
_Let me in the ring, I'll show you what that big word means_

The two smiled and Proud Heart said "Wanna do another?"

Harmony smiled and said "Oh yeah." This time Proud Heart began

_I've seen the world_  
_Done it all_  
_Had my cake now_  
_Diamonds, brilliant_  
_And Bel Air now_  
_Hot summer nights, mid July_  
_When you and I were forever wild_  
_The crazy days, city lights_  
_The way you'd play with me like a child_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_I've seen the world, lit it up_  
_As my stage now_  
_Channeling angels in the new age now_  
_Hot summer days, rock 'n' roll_  
_The way you play for me at your show_  
_And all the ways I got to know_  
_Your pretty face and electric soul_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_

_Dear lord, when I get to heaven_  
_Please let me bring my man_  
_When he comes tell me that you'll let him in_  
_Father tell me if you can_  
_Oh that grace, oh that body_  
_Oh that face makes me wanna party_  
_He's my sun, he makes me shine like diamonds_

_Will you still love me_  
_When I'm no longer young and beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me_  
_When I got nothing but my aching soul?_  
_I know you will, I know you will_  
_I know that you will_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
_Will you still love me when I'm no longer beautiful?_  
Will you still love me when I'm not young and beautiful?

This time when they finished Harmony was feeling even better and said "Thanks again Proud Heart."

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Eh singing calms my nerves too."

Harmony shrugged as well and said "Only one more song and it will be perfect."

Proud Heart smiled and said "What one?" and Harmony began to sing again.

_I left a note on my bedpost_  
_Said not to repeat yesterday's mistakes_  
_What I tend to do when it comes to you_  
_I see only the good, selective memory_

_I've never met someone so different_  
_Oh here we go_  
_You part of me now, you part of me_  
_So where you go I follow, follow, follow_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
_But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
_Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ooooh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_

_Proud Heart then joined in_

_I go back again_  
_Fall off the train_  
_Land in his bed_  
_Repeat yesterday's mistakes_  
_What I'm trying to say is not to forget_  
_You see only the good, selective memory_

_The way he makes me feel like_  
_The way he makes me feel_  
_I never see to act so stupid_  
_Oh here we go_  
_He a part of me now, he a part of me_

_So where he goes I follow, follow, follow, oh_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
_But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
_Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_

_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_  
_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_

_I'd rob and I'd kill to keep him with me_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_  
_I'd give my last dime to hold him tonight_  
_I'd do anything for that boy_

_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I keep forgetting I should let you go_  
_But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
_Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_  
_But when you look at me, the only memory,_  
_Is us kissing in the moonlight_  
_Ohohohoh ohohohoh_  
_I can't remember to forget you_

Proud Heart took a deep breath and said "So, now that that's over what should we do now?"

Harmony thought about it then said "Lunch?"

Proud Heart nodded "Lunch." and the two left to grab a bite to eat.

* * *

Songs: Glory and Gore, Young and Beautiful, and Can't remember to forget you.

Artist: Lorde, Lana Del Rey, Sharkira ft. Rhionna


	16. Oh What To Do?

Swift Heart had agreed to stop over at Tenderheart's, and Bright Heart and Tenderheart waited for about a minute before she knocked on the door which made them both jump.

Bright Heart was reluctant to answer.

He opened the door to find a smiling Swift Heart who said "Hiya Bright Heart. You called?"

Bright Heart nodded and said "Yeah. Come on in." She strolled inside.

Tenderheart smiled when he saw her and said "Oh Swift Heart thank goodness we really do need your help."

Swift Heart smiled back and said "Anything Tenderheart."

Tenderheart sighed and said "We need you to kinda spy, kinda investigate someone."

Swift Heart gave him a look and said "What on No Heart or something?"

Tenderheart shook his head and said "No, we need you to find out what you can on Brave Heart, and Good Luck."

She was now very confused and said "Brave Heart and Good Luck? Why?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "I...we think that they broke into the archives."

Swift Heart was even more confused, if that were even possible, and she said "Archives?"

Tenderheart sighed and said "Yes archives, anyways we think they broke in and stole some files and they are using them against us."

Swift Heart nodded and said "I see, well I am always happy to help!"

She said with a smile. Bright Heart seemed to relax and then asked "So, what are you gonna do?"

Swift Heart thought for a moment then said "Hmmm well I could just follow them with a camera but where's the fun in that?"

She looked at Bright Heart who shrugged and she shrugged back. "I don't know but never fear Swift Heart rabbit is on the case!"

Tenderheart nodded and said "Thanks Swift Heart."

She nodded back and quickly ran out the door...

* * *

Proud Heart and Harmony were in Harmony's living room with their lunch talking about the current events unfolding. "Look Harmony I'm just saying it's ridiculous first it was the debate. Now it's..."

Harmony raised an eyebrow and asked "Suing?"

Proud Heart shook her head and said "No, suing is such an ugly word more like settling our problems in a court setting."

Harmony shrugged and said "Yeah, but if you guys lose you're stuck in your house or on Caring mission duty for a year."

Proud Heart shook her head and said "That seems so excessive I mean a year!?"

Harmony shrugged and said "I don't know about you but I am not getting involved in that."

Proud Heart sighed and said "Well, we need six Care Bears and Care Bear Cousins maybe you'll be one."

Harmony shrugged "I suppose."

Both sighed and Proud Heart then asked "Harmony it's okay if I'm not here for lunch right?"

Harmony looked at her and said "Where you going?"

Proud Heart sighed loudly and said "No where important just got plans with Loyal."

Harmony chuckled and said "So I take it you both got a secret."

Proud Heart looked at her and said "What?"

Harmony shrugged and said "Look I may not be Love-a-Lot or a lie detector or anything like that but when two people who are fighting something like this meet for lunch there's a secret."

Proud Heart gave her a look and said "Does it matter if there is a secret?"

Harmony shrugged and said "None of my business."

Harmony leaned back and Proud Heart looked out the window when suddenly Harmony yelled "Okay you gotta tell me."

Proud Heart jumped and said "Oh come on Harmony."

Harmony made a face and said "Sorry, sorry it's just. I gotta know."

Proud Heart sighed and said "It's just a meeting about what's going on nothing more nothing less."

Harmony didn't believe her but had no evidence to back it up.

Proud Heart looked at Harmony and said "Wanna go for a jog?"

Harmony shrugged "Why not." And the two got up...

* * *

Wish was at Bedtime's and she noticed Bedtime couldn't control the urge to look at her. Finally after a few minutes Wish Bear said "Okay, Bedtime what's on your mind?"

Bedtime yawned and said "What do you mean?"

Wish sighed and said "Well you keep looking at me."

Bedtime nodded and said "I see. Well I wanna move in together."

Wish looked at him and asked "Really?"

Bedtime nodded and said "I know that you've been dying to spend more time with me and I've been dying to spend more time with you. I figured why not move in?"

She smiled and said "Of course I'll move in with you."

And gave him a kiss. Bedtime then thought of something and said "What's on your mind?"

With a yawn. Wish Bear just smiled and said "It's irrelevant."

And gave him another kiss...

* * *

Noble Heart and Grumpy were still looking for at least one of the people involved but the two were so busy planning what to do they weren't even really looking. "It's a waste of time Noble might as well go back to your house."

Noble Heart rolled his eyes and said "Look Grumpy like it or not we gotta get them all talking."

Grumpy snorted lightly and said "That's not gonna work."

Again Noble shook his head and said "Anyways, I think I know we're to find Loyal at least."

Grumpy nodded and both picked up speed so their walk turned into a jog.

A few minutes later they arrived at Proud and Loyal Heart's house. Noble knocked on the door. Grumpy ever so impatient was ready to leave right then and there "Come on Noble let's go."

Noble just sighed and Loyal opened the door and said "Hey guys what's up?"

Noble Heart looked at Grumpy who nodded and Noble said "We need to talk to you."

Loyal raised an eyebrow and said "What about?"

Noble shrugged and said "Just need to talk."

Loyal shrugged and said "Well, come on in."

Grumpy and Noble Heart walked in and sat on Loyal's couch and Loyal sat in a recliner.

Grumpy sighed and said "So, whats going on between you and Tenderheart and all them?"

Loyal shrugged and said "I have no clue. I mean at first they were rather eager about the whole debate thing then after Bright Heart beat them they got nervous about it. During breakfast today they said they had their ace in the hole and not to worry."

Noble Heart nodded and said "Did they say to you what their ace was?"

Loyal shook his head and said "Not really they just said not to worry."

Grumpy felt like Loyal was hiding something and said "What else?"

Noble Heart and Loyal looked at him and Loyal said "That's it?"

Grumpy wasn't convinced and said "When they started asking Proud Heart questions you immediately got nervous and couldn't stay still, that's a sign of guilt now here you are telling me that nothing else happened, no, what else happened?"

Loyal feet shifted a little and he said "Okay, I messed up bad."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "How bad?"

Loyal sighed and stood up while he said "I may have told Brave Heart and Good Luck that Proud Heart is pregnant."

Noble eyes widened and he said "You what?"

Loyal shook his head and said "It slipped! If she finds out she'll kill me literally."

Grumpy was both happy and shocked. He rubbed his eyes and said "So you told them this because?"

Loyal sat back down and said "Look we were eating breakfast and they had everything they needed on Tenderheart and Bright Heart but they couldn't touch Proud Heart. She was squeaky clean so I mumbled that she wasn't that clean and sadly Brave Heart heard it and asked me what I meant and I said well, she has her secrets and..." he couldn't finish and shook his head

Grumpy pinched the bridge of his nose and said "You gotta tell her."

Loyal had a face of horror and he said "No! She'll kill me. She's barely staying with me over this! Last thing I need is for her to have more ammunition against me!"

Noble Heart nodded and said "True, but I'm pretty sure she's already assumed you did."

Loyal shook his head and said "I'm having dinner with her tonight."

Grumpy sighed loudly and said "Lets hope it goes well..."


	17. Asking For Help

Gentle Heart and Take Care were back at Gentle Heart's house desperately trying to figure out how to get to Vitolinè or at least contact Nathan. "Hey Gentle?"

Gentle Heart looked at her and said "What is it?"

Take Care showed her a book labeled Vitolinè. "What? That wasn't there before."

She grabbed the book and opened it and read a little before she said "That's so weird."

Take Care was looking over her shoulder and said "Look it says that should you need to get there there are two ways one by portal, the other..."

Gentle Heart looked at her and said "The other?"

Take Care shook her head and said "Or by sea?"

Gentle Heart read where Take Care had just read and said "Impossible! I mean that place certainly isn't on Earth or in the Kingdom of Caring."

Take Care took the book back and read a little more then said "What if it is on Earth?"

Gentle Heart looked at her and said "What?"

Take Care turned the book to her and said "Look it says here that in order to go by sea you must go forward and down."

Gentle Heart shook her head and said "Riddles, anyways what your point?"

Take Care closed the book and said "What if Vitolinè is underwater?"

Gentle Heart couldn't believe it and said "Not possible I mean it didn't seem underwater..."

Gentle Heart remembered something "Wait if it's underwater would that cause the weather to be colder?"

Take Care thought about it then said "Perhaps slightly."

Gentle Heart smacked her head and said "Oh my gosh it makes sense now! The reason the lights, the temperature, everything."

Take Care smiled and said "Yeah we figured it out but how are we gonna get there?"

Gentle Heart thought for a moment then said "Guess we have a problem."

Take Care tilted her head and said "Yeah."

Gentle Heart shook her head and said "There are only two people I know who can build us something to get their."

Take Care tilted her head and said "Who?"

Gentle heart sighed and said "Bright Heart and Grumpy."

Take Care gave her a look then said "I thought Tenderheart and Proud Heart built something already?"

Gentle Heart nodded and said "Yeah, however for one we took it apart and two that think needed six occupants max we only need one for two or three."

Take Care nodded and said "I suppose so. So let's go ask them."

Gentle Heart shook her head and said "Not gonna happen. Bright Heart got his own business that he won't even talk to me about. And Grumpy's...Grumpy."

Take Care sighed and said "Well, what now?"

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "We may have to get some help."

Take Care nodded then asked "But help from who?"

Gentle Heart shrugged and said "Guess we gotta start brain storming."

And the two began to think...

* * *

Swift Heart was at home figuring out how she was gonna catch Brave Heart and Good Luck in this scandal.

She sighed and moved some papers then picked one up and said "I got it!"

She then got up and ran to her bedroom where she grabbed some supplies before running out the door and down the trail in the Forest of Feelings to Brave Heart's house. She stopped and looked around before getting behind a bush and setting up one of a few cameras she'd grabbed. She had the lens sticking out of the bush but you wouldn't see it just walking by then she got up and ran to the back of his house. Where she set up another camera...

* * *

Grumpy was on his way back home when a thought ran across his mind. "Wonder what Swift Heart is doing?"

He thought on it for a moment then just shrugged it off he reached his door and turned the handle to find it locked he hit his head on the door and cursed. He reached inside his pocket and pulled out his keys and unlocked the door.

He stepped inside and yelled "Swift Heart you home?"

When no answered he shrugged and closed the door. He had a few more suitcases to unpack and he walked upstairs and into his room. Grabbing the first one he opened it and put a few clothes away. Spotting something he looked at it for a moment the grabbed it and looked it over. After a minute his eyes rolled over and he fainted...

* * *

After an hour...

Swift Heart had set a few more thing up before she ran back to the front of the house and sighed in satisfaction then ran home. As she went to unlock the door she noticed it already was unlocked and said "Oh no."

Then she opened the door as quietly as possible then closed it again as quietly as possible. tiptoeing upstairs she looked into their bedroom but quickly snapped her head back and said "Shoot."

She looked back in and saw Grumpy on the bed his hands on his face and she said "Hey, honey."

Grumpy snapped up and said "Hey, where were you?"

Swift Heart looked around and said "Just out."

Grumpy shrugged and said "Fair enough, say Swift Heart have you unpacked all your stuff yet?"

Swift Heart shook her head and said "No, why?"

Grumpy stood up and said "Just curious, that and I may or may not have looked into one of your suitcases..."

She gave him a look and said "Grumpy!"

Grumpy blushed and said "Look sorry it was an accident."

She sighed and said "It's fine accidents happen."

Grumpy nodded and said "Yeah...um also I saw something...that a...seems important..."

She gave him a look but just sighed and said "What?"

He handed her something and she felt a chill go up her spin and said "Oh ummm that..."

Grumpy gave her a look and she said "Well, I didn't want you to find out this way but I'm...a...maybe..."

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Pregnant?"

Swift Heart blushed and said "Maybe..."

Grumpy gave her a confused look and said "But we only did..."

She shrugged and blushed harder and said "I...um..."

Grumpy tilted his head and said "What is it?"

She shifted her feet then said "Well, you remember the forest in Vitolinè right?"

For Grumpy everything suddenly clicked and he said "But we only...no...oh crud."

Swift Heart shrugged again and said "Look Grumpy I know you said nothing happened but I'm...you know...better than that."

He blushed a little now and said "Yeah..."

She gave him a kiss and said "Look this is what we wanted right?"

Grumpy nodded and said "I guess but I mean I was kinda expecting for me to be more prepared."

She smiled and said "You know that you can't prepare for this stuff."

He shrugged and gave her another kiss...

* * *

Bright Heart had left Tenderheart's house and was strolling home when he spotted Gentle Heart and immediately put on a smile and said "Hey Gentle Heart."

She jumped and said "Oh you scared me."

He blushed a little and said "Sorry, how are you?"

She gave him a smile and said "Fine, you?"

His smile disappeared a little and he said "I'm okay."

She gave him a smile and said "That's good what'd you do today?"

He sighed and said "You know I'd love to tell you but it's a private matter."

She gave him a look and said "Bright Heart please."

He sighed again and he said "Okay, okay you win. So basically me, Tenderheart, and Proud Heart are having some issues with Brave Heart, Good Luck, and Loyal Heart."

She rolled her eyes and said "As usual. But I'm not one to judge."

Bright Heart chuckled and said "So, what did you do?"

She smirked and said "It's a private matter."

He gave her a look but both just laughed and she said "Nothing special but I need a favor from you and Grumpy."

Bright Heart tilted his head slightly and he said "What would that be dearest?"

She looked around then whispered something to him. "My goodness Gentle Heart!"

She shrugged and said "Can you help or nah?"

He shook his head "No, no we can do it just a bit surprised."

She smiled and said "Great! Thanks Bright Heart" and she gave him a kiss and he blushed but kissed her back...


	18. Dreams Come True

Harmony and Proud Heart were back at her house chit chatting when there was a knock on the door. Harmony got up and opened the door to find Tenderheart who said "Hey Harmony."

Harmony eyes widened a little and she said "Hey Tenderheart."

He smiled and said "Can I come in?"

She nodded and moved aside and let him in. "Thanks."

She nodded and asked "Ah...need something?"

He smiled and said "Well, thought I've been a little too preoccupied so I figured we could hang out."

She blushed a little and said "A..yeah that's great...a...I just need a second."

He nodded and she walked into the Living room where Proud Heart was and said "Hey Proud Heart?"

Proud Heart looked at her and said "Yeah?"

Harmony said "Tenderheart's here!"

Proud Heart nodded and said "Well, then I guess I'd better get out of your hair."

Harmony mouthed "Sorry."

Proud Heart waved a hand and said "It's fine I gotta see Loyal anyway."

Proud Heart stood up and walked to the door and when she passed Tenderheart she said "Hey Tenderheart."

Tenderheart waved and said "Hey." as Proud Heart walked out

Tenderheart sighed and turned around to see Harmony who smiled and said "So, what do you wanna do?"

He shrugged and said "Not sure, what do you wanna do?"

She shrugged back and both laughed and he said "We could always just relax here."

She thought about it and said "We could."

She smiled and he smiled back. The two then walked into Harmony's living room and sat down on the couch and turned on the T.V. and began to watch a random T.V. show.

She sat there for a moment then asked him "Hey Tenderheart?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She sighed and said "Whats your favorite color?"

He raised an eyebrow and said "Orange why?"

She shrugged and said "Just curious."

He gave her a look and said "What yours?"

She looked back at him and said "Mines Orange too."

He smiled and said "That's pretty neat. How about your favorite movie?"

She smirked and said "You're gonna laugh."

He gave her a look and said "Yeah, no, come on."

She sighed and said "The Sound of Music."

He chuckled a little and said "Well mine's, brace yourself, Charlie and the Chocolate Factory."

Harmony gave him a look and said "No!"

He laughed and said "Yeah, believe it or not."

She laughed with him and said "Okay my turn. Favorite song?"

He thought for a moment the said "Paradise by Coldplay. You?"

Harmony gave him a look and said "You know I don't have one."

He raised an eyebrow then she sighed and said "Viva la vida by Coldplay as well."

He laughed and the two kept going back and forth...

* * *

Proud Heart was walking over to her and Loyal's house thinking about what she was gonna say._ "Hey Loyal I'm here early cause Harmony got a visitor?"_

No, that doesn't sound right. As she kept walking and think she couldn't help but feel a bit lonely without him she sighed and shook her head. She finally reach the door and knocked on it and Loyal answered then jumped and said "Proud Heart! Hey!"

She smiled and said "Hey Loyal."

Loyal was shocked for a moment then snapped out of it and said "Come on in!"

She walked inside and Loyal closed the door and turned to her and said "You okay?"

She nodded and said "I'm fine just a bit lonely that's all."

Loyal raised an eyebrow and said "I thought you were hanging out with Harmony?"

Proud Heart shrugged and said "Yeah, but Tenderheart came over so..."

Loyal nodded and said "I see."

She shrugged and said "Besides, it's not the same without you."

He blushed and said "Same here."

She smiled and said "Also, you got some explaining to do."

He blushed more and said "Oh yeah..."

She rolled her eyes and said "First off explain how your caught up in all this."

Loyal sighed and said "Well, it all started..."

* * *

Wish was at home packing up some thing humming to herself when a thought ran across her head and she thought. "Wonder why he suddenly wanted me to move in?"

She shrugged and said "Probably nothing." and closed up a box then turned around and checked the time nearly three thirty.

She quickly took the box downstairs and put the box in the trunk.

She then drove over to Bedtime's.

As she landed the car she took a deep breath before knocking on the door and Bedtime answered and said "Oh hey Wish."

She smiled and said "Hey Bedtime just...ah...put it anywhere?"

He nodded and yawned. "Go ahead. Want some help?"

She nodded and said "It be appreciated."

He nodded and walked out grab a box. As soon as he walked out Wish Bear set the box in his living room then walked out to get another box. As she stepped outside She saw Bedtime sleeping while standing up box in hand she shook her head and snapped her finger causing him to jump awake he said "Woa? Oh sorry Wish Bear guess I could use a nap."

She smiled and said "As always." And grabbed a box and the two walked inside...

* * *

Grumpy and Swift Heart were at home with Grumpy reading a book and Swift Heart reading some article on the internet when she had a question for him. "Hey, Grumpy?"

He looked at her and said "Yeah?"

She gave him a look and said "You're not freaked out by this right?"

He shook his head and smiled "No, why would I?"

She shrugged and said "You just seemed so shocked."

He lifted his hands up and said "It's a pretty shocking thing to find out."

Swift Heart stood up and said "I know, I know but could it have gone better?"

He stood up too and said "I don't think so, I mean come on what's wrong with the way it went?"

She crossed her arms and said "Did I just hear the only Care Bear and Care Bear Cousin to find something wrong with everything say there was nothing wrong with something?"

He shrugged and said "I don't know did you?"

She rolled her eyes and said "Okay, okay you win. Its just, I mean we never really had to deal with this kinda stuff you know?"

He smiled and said "Hey, it's gonna be okay."

She sighed and he gave her a hug which she returned and said "I'm just scared."

He rubbed her back and said "I know but hey. Could be worse."

She nodded and said "I know. Well, what do you wanna do?"

He thought on it for a moment then said "Wanna go play a video game?"

She gave him a look and said "Of course I do." And the two sat down on their couch...

* * *

Noble Heart like Grumpy decided giving up for today at least but as he was walking back home he thought of something. "Wonder if True Heart is up?"

He hoped that she wasn't and continued to walk as he arrived at home he could of sworn he heard something but just shrugged it off. He walked inside to see True Heart standing there with one foot tapping and she said "Well?"

He blushed a little and said "Well, I...a...talked to Loyal...and..."

She crossed her arms and said "And?"

Noble rubbed the back of his head and said "Look I only was able to talk to him but I got it all under control."

She sighed and smiled and said "Well, I guess I can't be mad at you for trying."

He smiled back and said "Thanks I know this is gotta be stressful for you."

She rolled her eyes and said "We've been through worse but I think everything will settle down."

He nodded and asked "So what do you wanna do?"

She looked around a little then said "Not sure."

And he said "Yeah same here."

The two thought for a moment when True heart suggested "Wanna go just hang out at a park?"

He gave her a smile and said "Of course."

He stuck his elbow out and said "Shall we?"

She smiled "Yeah let's go!"

And the two walked out...


	19. Letting Things Slip

Tenderheart and Harmony had been asking each other questions for a few hours and began to run out of questions.

"Okay, I'm outta questions." Harmony said while laughing.

Tenderheart smiled and said "Yeah, again I'm sorry I don't spend more time with you."

She waved a hand and said "Its fine I'm not supposed to be so bratty about it."

He smirked and said "Well, I didn't see it that way. I saw a girl who wanted attention from her boyfriend."

She smiled and said "I guess."

He looked at the time and said "You know it's almost dinner time."

She looked at the time too and said "It is, what do you want for dinner?"

He gave her a look then said "How about I make a grilled cheese?"

She smiled and said "Just for me?"

He gave her a look and said "Of course."

She tilted her head and said "Thank you!"

He shook his head and walked into her kitchen and looked around for her bread when he asked "So, you hear about what's going on?"

Harmony stood up and walked in saying "Proud Heart filled me in."

He shook his head and said "Ridiculous, I mean I was all for a debate but this is just crazy."

She nodded and said "I know but you'll figure out a way to resolve it. Always have."

He looked at her and said "Have I?"

She nodded and said "Remember when everyone was ganging up on Proud Heart and Playful? You were the one to tell us to back off."

He blushed and said "Just did what was right."

She smiled and said "Like you always do. You put others before yourself one of the qualities I like."

He chuckled and said "Don't we all?"

She shook her head and said "No we don't." and she gave him a kiss.

After they broke he smirked and said "Well, I guess not."

She laughed and wrapped her arms around him and said "Tenderheart, what is your idea of the future?"

He thought for a moment then he said "Well, my idea of the future would be you, me, and maybe a cub. What's yours?"

She smiled and said "The same. Except for maybe not just one cub."

He gave her a look and said "Really?"

She shrugged and said "What can I say? I like kids."

He chuckled and said "I can tell."

They both looked at each other and Tenderheart said "Better check on those grilled cheese sandwiches."

She nodded and Tenderheart turned around and a smile broke across his face...

* * *

Proud Heart and Loyal were at their table talking with Loyal seemingly uneasy. "You okay Loyal?"

He nodded and said "Yeah, yeah just nervous."

She raised an eyebrow and said "About?"

He gave her a look and said "Nothing just don't understand everything."

She tilted her head and said "You're hiding something."

He looked at her and said "What!?"

She raised her eyebrows and said "Loyal you know you're bad at lying to me and how much I hate liars."

He looked at the floor then said "I may have told Brave Heart and Good Luck..."

She leaned forward and said "Told them?"

He rubbed the back of his neck and said "I may have let it slip that your..."

She rubbed her forehead and said "Don't tell me..."

He gave her a saddened look and said "Sorry."

She sighed and said "If it weren't for the fact that I miss you incredibly I'd walk out that door right now. However I'm gonna say this only once."

He nodded and she stood up and grabbed his shirt and said "Don't let it happen again."

He nodded and she gave him a kiss and said "So what's for dinner?"

He smiled and said "How about some pasta?"

She smiled and said "Sounds great."

And she let go of his shirt and he got up and walked into the kitchen.

Proud Heart sighed and put a hand on her stomach again which for some weird reason seemed to relax her.

She rubbed her eyes and shook her head. "What am I gonna do?"

Loyal was watching from the door way and sighed He knew he had had his part in this and he was genuinely sorry for it. He decided he had to do something for Proud Heart and said "Proud Heart?"

She jumped a little and looked at him and said "Yeah?"

He smiled and said "How about I make up for what I did."

She raised an eyebrow and said "How so?"

He looked around even though they were inside and said "I'll talk Good Luck and Brave Heart out of it all of it."

She tilted her head and said "Really?"

He nodded a d she gave him a hug for a few minutes before he coughed and said "Well, how about I start that pasta."

She nodded and Loyal walked back into the kitchen a real smile on his face...

* * *

Bright Heart and Gentle Heart were at home relaxing when Gentle Heart asked him "Bright Heart, why me?"

He looked at her and said "What?"

She sighed and said "Why me? I mean I'm shy, barely get missions; so why did you pick me to go out with?"

He smiled at her and said "Well, the answer is simple. You're my perfect match."

She raised an eyebrow and said "What?"

He stood up and motioned for her to follow and she did as he continued. "Gentle Heart I'm shy too but I have a different way of...expressing it."

She tilted her head and said "How do you express it?"

He smiled again and said "Through science."

He opened a door to a spare room that prevailed all different lights and colors and pictures of stars and lots lots more. "Bright Heart this is...amazing."

He blushed a little and said "Thanks I don't usually show people for certain reasons. But I did make this for you."

He handed her a little Heart necklace and she started at it in awe before he said "Open it."

She blushed but opened it carefully and it showed the two of them, one on either side, both blushing with the words perfect match above each of their pictures.

She blushed harder and said "It's beautiful."

As she blushed Bright Heart blushed too. The two looked at each other and Bright Heart said "Thanks, so that's why I quote unquote chose you."

She smiled and began to cry a little.

Bright Heart took her hand and said "Wanna go watch a cheesy movie?"

She nodded and the two walked back out into the living room...

* * *

Swift Heart and Grumpy's game was getting intense and the sound of lasers and explosions could be heard from just outside the window.

Swift Heart was yelling for Grumpy to quit cheating and he laughed and said "I'm not cheating but if I were you I'd watch your back."

She was confused and turned her character around to see Grumpy's character right there and she squealed and shot him winning the game. "Ha I win!"

She said triumphantly he rolled his eyes and said "I let you win."

She gave him a look and said "Oh yeah? Wanna go another round?"

He shook his head and said "No, do you feel better though?"

She sighed and said "I suppose."

He gave her a kiss on the cheek and said "I'll go make some dinner."

She smiled and he walked off as soon as he was gone she sighed and looked at her stomach before resting her head on one hand and thinking "Now what?"

She rubbed her eyes and stood up stretching a little and walking into the workshop that Grumpy had and looking at some of the side projects he had. She chuckled at most but one caught her eye and she looked at it. She had to move a few things out of the way but she managed to reach it and picked it up, it was a little music box, she spun the handle and listened to it play a little before she heard Grumpy call "Swift Heart?"

She put the box back and walked back into the house home and said "Right here Grumpy!"

He looked at her and said "What were you doing in there?"

She looked at the workshop and said "Nothing just...looking around."

He raised an eyebrow and said "Yeah, anyways have you seen the oven mitt that we have?"

She shook her head and said "Maybe in the very last suitcase?"

He nodded and walked into their bedroom and closed the door.

Swift heart looked around and walked back into the workshop to look at the music box again. She gave it one last quick inspection before putting it back and running into the living room. As soon as she sat back down she heard Grumpy open the door and say

"Found it." And walk into the Kitchen as he asked "So, what do you think?"

Swift heart had zoned out before snapping back and saying "Oh what?"

Grumpy laughed and walked to the doorway and leaned on it and said "I asked what do you think?"

She looked at him and said "About?"

He nodded toward her and she said "Oh the...I think it's great! How about you?"

He smirked and said "I think it's great too. Just a little nerve wracking is all."

She smiled and said "I see." As she rubbed the back of her head.

Grumpy raised an eyebrow and said "Everything okay?"

She nodded and said "Yeah."

He raised an eyebrow and said "You're not hiding anything right?"

She gave him a look and said "Of course."

He was about to ask more when he remembered the food and turned around back into the Kitchen as Swift heart sighed in relief and sat back down on the couch...


	20. A New Arrival

Bedtime was sleeping while Wish Bear unpacked some of her stuff and smiled at him as she thought to herself_ "We moved in! Hooray!"_

She did a little fist pump as she closed a drawer quietly and walked out into the living room , sat down on the couch, and picked up a book and read for a few minutes before she heard a noise from her pocket and she pulled out her Caring Beeper and said "Huh that's weird."

She shrugged and hopped up and ran out the door and hopped into her cloud car and drove down to Earth. As she landed her cloud car she realized she was in the middle of nowhere and she looked around and didn't see anyone.

When suddenly she heard what sounded like crying. She followed the cries but as she got closer she realized they weren't cries from an adult or child, she looked behind a bush where she found bundled up in a blanket a little red baby bear, she was shocked and said "What the?"

She looked around one more time before picking up the little bear that was still crying she rocked the baby a little and called out "Hello?"

No answer she looked at the club and said "Shhh it's okay."

She kept looking around and called out once more "Hello?"

She shrugged and kept rocking the cub. She didn't know what to do but the baby kept crying and she carried the cub back to her cloud car. She didn't know where to put it so she put the cub in the front seat and buckled the cub in, who was still crying, and drove away very slowly. Wish bear brought the car down gently fortunately the cub feel asleep and she picked it up and carried it over to True Heart and Noble Heart's. She knocked on the door and waited. After a moment or two, Noble Heart answered the door to a nervous Wish bear who said "Noble Heart we got a problem."

He was confused then looked at the sleeping cub in her arms and said "Oh..." And motioned her inside which she happily complied.

As soon as the door closed the little cub woke up and seemed like it was about to cry again but Wish Bear began to rock it again and it calmed down.

True Heart walked in and said "Whats going on?"

Wish Bear gave her a look and said "Um, hey True Heart."

True Heart smiled and said "Hey Wish Bear..."

She suddenly took notice of the cub and said "Umm what?"

Wish Bear wiped her forehead and said "I don't know, I don't know I got a call for a mission and I found it and..."

True Heart raised up her hand sand said "Calm down Wish Bear its okay."

Wish Bear sighed and said "What are we gonna do?"

True Heart asked "May I?"

Wish Bear nodded and handed her the cub then put two hands on her head and seemed to freak out. "Wish Bear its okay calm down."

Wish Bear nodded and took a deep breath and said "Sorry, sorry I'm just not in my right mind."

True Heart was making face which cause the baby to laugh and she said "It's okay. So slowly tell me what happened?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Okay, okay so me and Bedtime just moved in together and I was in the living room reading when my Caring Beeper went off so I figured I deal with it so I went down to Earth and heard crying so i just looked around and that when I found...it."

True Heart nodded and said "First off it's a boy, second off is that everything?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Yeah, yeah. True Heart what are we gonna do with him?"

True Heart raised an eyebrow and asked "Did you see his mother?"

Wish Bear put a hand on her head and said "No, I just kinda found him."

True Heart gave her a look and said "It's okay Wish Bear."

Wish Bear took another deep breath and said "Okay, I just wanna know what we are gonna do?"

True Heart kept looking at the cub and said "Tell you what, Noble and I will watch him tonight then tomorrow we'll figure it all out okay?"

Wish Bear nodded and said "Okay, I'm gonna go home now that okay?"

True Heart nodded and Wish Bear ran out their door...

* * *

As soon as Wish Bear was gone Noble Heart walked back in to the room with True Heart and said "Everything okay?"

True Heart nodded and said "Yeah, Wish bear is just suffering from shock she'll be fine."

Noble Heart nodded and waved at the cub that gave him a perplexed look but waved back.

True Heart smiled and said "Well, I'm gonna see if we have any food for him hold him?"

Noble Heart nodded and took the cub who made some noises and Noble Heart smiled at him. True Heart walked into their kitchen and looked into the fridge with disappointment but she spotted some applesauce and grabbed it. She walked back into the room and saw Noble Heart wiggling a finger at the cub and then tickling him causing him to laugh.

True Heart smiled and said "Well, that's reassuring."

Noble jumped a little and said "What?"

She smiled and said "Nothing, how is he?"

Noble hear shrugged and said "He seems healthy, no scratches, bruises, or any marks."

True Heart nodded and said "Think he can eat this?"

Noble Heart shrugged and said "I think so."

She smiled at the cub and said "Are you hungry little guy?"

The cub made a sound in response and True Heart said "I know." And she and Noble Heart walked back into the kitchen where she grabbed a bowl and put applesauce into it and put it on the table and Noble grabbed a high chair they had got for their own unborn child.

And he put the cub into it and the bowl in front of him then walked over to the stove where his and True Heart's food was cooking. "He eating?"

Noble Heart asked when he suddenly heard the bowl hit the floor and turned around to see True Heart picking it up and saying "Yeah, but he's getting most it on him rather than in him."

Noble Heart chuckled and said "Could be worse."

True Heart nodded and looked at the cub and said "Who are your parents?"

Noble Heart sighed and went back to cooking...

* * *

Wish Bear ran back home and almost slammed their door but closed it quietly and sighed she turned around to see Bedtime standing there and she squealed but he put his hands up and said "Woah sorry."

She shook her head and gave him a hug which he returned and she said "We gotta talk."

Bedtime nodded and said "Okay, okay, take a deep breath and sit down."

Wish Bear happily complied and said "Okay, so when you were taking a nap I got a call to Earth and I found this cub and..."

She stopped and took a breath and Bedtime said "Woah, Woah you found a cub?"

She nodded and he asked "Where is it?"

She sighed and said "I dropped it off at Noble and True Heart's house I didn't know where else to go. Plus it's a boy."

Bedtime nodded and gave her a hug and said "It's okay. What are you gonna do?"

Wish Bear looked at him and said "What?"

He shrugged and said "Well, I mean you found him it stands to reason that you might take care of him."

Wish Bear shrugged and said "I don't know. What do you think?"

Bedtime shrugged and said "I wouldn't mind."

Wish Bear sighed and said "I wouldn't either but I mean, I don't know."

Bedtime gave her another hug and said "It's okay"

She leaned on him and said "I feel so bad for him though."

Bedtime rested his head on her and said "I know you do..."

* * *

Tenderheart and Harmony had finished their dinner and Tenderheart was about to leave when Harmony stopped him and gave him a kiss. He returned the kiss then immediately asked "What was that for?"

She smiled and said "I don't want you to think I didn't appreciate today."

He smirked and said "Neither do I." And he gave her another kiss.

Then he walked out the door and waved goodbye and so did Harmony. Harmony sighed and walked into her living room and turned on the T.V. she sat there for a few minutes before she felt lonely again and sighed. She got up and walked into her kitchen for a snack before she thought she heard the door open.

She turned around but no one was there. She shrugged and opened her fridge.

When she thought she heard footsteps she turned around again but yet again no one was there. She shrugged and closed her fridge and walked back into her living room and sat down and kept watching her show. When suddenly she felt to hand go over her eyes and someone said "Guess who?"

She jumped and said "Oh my goodness Tenderheart don't do that."

He chuckled and said "Sorry, I just missed you already."

She rolled her eyes and said "Yeah, me too."

And gave him a hug and said "But what are you doing back here already?"

He tilted his head and asked "Mind if I spend the night?"

She looked around and said "Of course not." And gave him a kiss...

* * *

_**The End...**_


End file.
